¿Estudiando?
by missyumikov
Summary: Mi primer fic de La Pareja del Fénix HHr. Quinto curso. Harry escapa de una muchedumbre y se refugia en su habitación, alguien llama a la puerta... ¿quién es? Deja de ser oneshot. Sorry la mega tardanzaa! Chap 5 online!
1. Una situación comprometedora

**Holas! Bueno aquí les tengo mi primer fic de H/Hr.**

**Es el primerito que hago sobre esta adorable y tierna pareja. Así que espero que les sea de su agrado.**

**Este mini fic es producto de mi imaginación en una tarde donde no se me ocurría nada para un fic mío de J/L. O sea es un escape, por decirlo de una manera jeje.**

**Si no es mucha molestia, me dejan rr al final.**

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes le pertenece a la escritora inglesa que cautivó a todos con sus libros: J. K. Rowling. También el Warner Brothers y la editorial Salamandra tienen sus derechos. XD**

**Capítulo 1: Una situación comprometedora. **

Harry llegó a su habitación después de escaparse de una muchedumbre que lo presionaba con preguntas respecto al artículo de Rita Skeeter publicado en _El Quisquilloso_. Se encontraba totalmente exhausto y un tanto acalorado. Cuando ingresó al cuarto, éste estaba vacío: Dean y Seamos estaban abajo hablando sobre el dichoso artículo; Neville se encontraba en la biblioteca desde que Ron, Hermione y él se habían retirado; Ron estaba practicando en el campo de Quidditch por órdenes de Angelina, gracias a esas constantes prácticas, el chico había mejorado en las últimas semanas.

Se tiró en su cama con los brazos abiertos y cuando parecía que estaba a punto de caer dormido, alguien llamó a la puerta. Harry suspiró cansado y se levantó de la cama con tedio.

**-** Harry, ¿estás ahí?- la voz de Hermione llegó hasta los oídos del chico.- Hola- dijo la chica sonriendo.

- Hola- respondió Harry mientras se apartaba para que Hermione pudiera pasar.

- Lavender y Parvati me dijeron que tuviste que escaparte de un gentío- comentó la chica al tiempo que se paseaba por la habitación.

- Tuve que hacerlo- se defendió el chico- me estaban ahogando y lo único que se me ocurrió fue desaparecerme.

- No te culpo por ello- dijo ella muy tranquila- vine a ver cómo estabas- se sentó en la cama de Harry.

- Pues… bien, pensaba dormirme cuando llamaste a la puerta.

- Ah, lo siento- contestó apenada.

- No te preocupes- repuso él y se sentó a lado de Hermione- siempre estoy disponible para mis amigos, en especial a Ron y a ti.

Hermione sonrió agradecida de que Harry le mostrara su gran amistad y confianza. Ella sabía que ambos poseían un enorme lazo, pero el chico nunca antes se había mostrado tan abierto con ella, como en esos momentos.

- Espero que no sea mucha molestia, pero es muy tarde para ir a la biblioteca y me preguntaba si ¿podíamos terminar la tarea de Transformaciones juntos?- preguntó la chica moviendo las manos nerviosamente.- Es que es para mañana y tú sabes que no me gusta estar haciendo tareas a último momento- agregó un tanto desesperada.

- Está bien- repuso Harry sonriendo, Hermione se calmó y le devolvió la sonrisa.

- A menos que estés cansado, si es así la puedo hacer yo sola.

- No, tranquila- le contestó.- ¿Tienes los materiales aquí?

- En un momento llegaran- sacó su varita y apuntó hacia la puerta:- _Accio materiales_- segundos después se oyó un golpecito en la puerta y Hermione dijo- _Alohomora_- la puerta se abrió y los materiales llegaron hasta su destinatario.- ¿Comenzamos?

Harry sonrió divertido y buscó sus materiales, los puso encima de la cama y luego se sentó.

No quería bajar a la Sala Común porque estarían todo el mundo y muy pronto lo llenarían de preguntas; así que decidieron quedarse en el dormitorio.

Media hora más tarde habían finalizado. Todavía la habitación estaba vacía y Harry empezó a hacer chiste de la profesora Umbridge. Hermione se reía muy divertida; a la vez que se imaginaba a la profesora vestida de rosa, con un sombrero de payaso, motando un triciclo y haciendo malabares con escogrutos de cola explosiva.

De la risa los dos chicos habían caído de espaldas en la cómoda cama mientras lloraban pero de felicidad.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos mientras seguían riendo, sus risas se fueron apagando lentamente hasta que el silencio reinó. Se quedaron buen rato mirándose a los ojos, examinándose silenciosamente, explorando en el otro con una mirada, conociéndose lenta y profundamente.

La puerta se abrió violentamente y Ron irrumpió en el dormitorio. Harry y Hermione salieron de su momentáneo trance y se incorporaron de la cama rápidamente.

El pelirrojo no había notado la posición en que sus amigos se encontraban ya que el pelo le tapaba los ojos e iba lleno de lodo. Cuando estuvo cerca de su cama, se dio cuenta de la presencia de su amiga, la cual estaba nerviosa y un poco colorada.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Hermione?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

- Hablando con Harry sobre _Hocicos_- mintió, pero Ron no era tan tonto como ella creía.

- ¿Y por qué están tus útiles y tu mochila aquí?

- Pues…- no se le ocurría nada.

- Vino a ayudarme con la tarea de Transformaciones- Harry salió a su defensa, la chica volteó y él le sonrió de manera cómplice- es que andaba medio enredado con la última clase y le pedí a Hermione que me diera una mano.

- Ah, bueno, si es así- dijo el pelirrojo.

- Yo me tengo que ir, es tarde- Hermione recogió sus cosas, miró a Harry y se sonrojó ligeramente. Le dio un casi audible _Gracias_ y se dirigió a la puerta- Buenas Noches- fue lo último que dijo para luego cerrar la puerta.

- Con que…- decía Ron mientras cogía la toalla y se encaminaba al baño.- ¿Estudiando?- y entró al cuarto de baño. El pelirrojo no pudo presenciar que su amigo se convertía del mismo color de su pelo.

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Besos!**

**Bye!! missyumikov!!**

**22/Enero/2007**

**P.D.: no me importa los rr tardes jejeje.**


	2. La nueva Hermione

**Holass! Gracias a nadiapotter decidí continuar esta bella historia :)**

**Por lo tanto deja de ser one-shot. Ojalá que este cap (más largo que el anterior) les guste. **

**Además estoy super feliz por todos los rr recibidos D, grax a todos!! **

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes le pertenece a la escritora inglesa que cautivó a todos con sus libros: J. K. Rowling. También el Warner Brothers y la editorial Salamandra tienen sus derechos. XD**

**Los agradecimientos están al final ;)**

**Capítulo 2: La nueva Hermione.**

La mañana siguiente del penoso accidente del trío, Hermione se encontraba en su habitación, se estaba demorando mucho más de lo normal en arreglarse. Y eso la estaba preocupando.

- ¿Qué diablos haces?- se decía mirándose en el espejo del baño. Estaba con el uniforme y por más que trataba de peinar su cabello, éste no se dejaba domar.- Por casi cinco años no has pasado más de dos minutos frente al espejo- se regañaba mientras que un peine caía roto después de dar batalla por diez minutos.- Esto sólo se soluciona con magia- agarró la varita, susurró unos hechizos al tiempo que pasaba la varita por el cabello. Cuando abrió los ojos, su cabello no estaba enmarañado, sino con ondas perfectas. Lucía espectacular.- Perfecto.

- ¿Por qué demonios Hermione demora tanto?- Ron estaba sentado en una silla mientras su estómago crujía, exigiendo comida.

Harry no dijo absolutamente nada. No se atrevía a mencionar el nombre de su mejor amiga desde la noche anterior. Cada vez que mencionaba su nombre, su mente volaba hasta la situación comprometedora entre ambos.

- ¡Hasta que al fin! Ya era ho-- - Ron no siguió hablando, quedó boquiabierto mientras veía a su mejor amiga bajar por las escaleras. Harry se dio vuelta para saber por qué Ron había dejado de hablar y él también quedó igual de asombrado que su amigo. Hermione, no era Hermione. La hermosa chica que tenía frente a sus ojos no tenía el pelo enmarañado, llevaba ondas definidas; los rayos de luz que se colaban por la ventana le daban a su rostro un aspecto angelical. Si no fuera por la abultada mochila que cargaba asombrosamente de un solo hombro, nunca habría imaginado que aquella persona era Hermione.

- Buenos días- saludó la chica con una sonrisa, al ver que Ron todavía tenía la boca abierta, rodó los ojos.- Por favor Ron, déjate de tonterías. Se nos hace tarde- y salió por el hueco del retrato con Harry y Ron siguiéndole los talones.

Cuando el trío más famoso de todo Hogwarts entró al Gran Comedor, todo el mundo calló. Las chicas dejaron de cuchichear, los chicos pararon de hablar de Quidditch, los profesores no siguieron comentando lo que decía _El Profeta_. Hubo un silencio total mientras tres jóvenes se dirigían a su mesa. Hermione iba en el centro y todo el mundo posó su mirada en ella desde que entró; Harry se encontraba a su derecha y, por primera vez, los estudiantes no se fijaron en él; Ron estaba a la izquierda de Hermione y tampoco llamó la atención del alumnado.

Cuando los tres se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor, Hermione estaba totalmente roja y no podía disimular una sonrisa. Hasta Malfoy se quedó perplejo en cuanto la vio.

- Harry- empezó la chica tímidamente quien dejó de leer el periódico. Ron estaba hablando con Seamus Finnigan sobre el último juego de los Chudley Cannons.

- ¿Si?- preguntó él sin levantar la vista de su plato de cereales.

- ¿Te has comunicado recientemente con _Hocicos_?- indagó con voz dubitativa.

- No lo he hecho- respondió, todavía sin atreverse a darle la cara.

Hermione lo observó por unos instantes, indecisa de seguir hablando, suspiró para sus adentros mientras retomaba su lectura matutina.

Después del desayuno, los chicos se encaminaron hacia su primera clase del día. Ron parecía una sanguijuela a lado de Hermione quien se mostró molesta por su actitud. Cada vez que el pelirrojo se le acercaba, la chica se hacía a un lado. En una de esas, chocó con Harry quien iba detrás de sus amigos. Ambos se ruborizaron ligeramente y continuaron como si nada hubiese ocurrido. El chico no osaba a caminar junto a su mejor amiga, por lo que mantuvo cierta distancia cada vez que emprendían alguna marcha.

Y así transcurrió el primer día de 'la nueva Hermione' (como muchos alumnos la denominaron) con acercamientos peligrosos por parte de Ron, alejamiento de Hermione e inevitables choques con Harry.

Pero 'la nueva Hermione' no había desechado sus antiguas costumbres, después de mucho ruego de parte de Ron, el trío se encaminó a la biblioteca para realizar los deberes que tenían que entregar al día siguiente. Hermione, como siempre, ya los había terminado; así que la chica se dispuso a corregir las tareas de sus amigos.

- Ron- dijo en signo de cansancio- ¿cuándo será el día en que mejores tu ortografía? Ya van… 43 faltas ortográficas y apenas voy por el tercer párrafo.

- La orto… como se llame, no me viene- respondió su amigo.- Nunca me ha gustado.

- Ortografía, or-to-gra-fí-a- corrigió la chica haciendo énfasis en cada una de las sílabas.

- ¡Eso!- se defendió su amigo- ¿quién diablos inventó semejante tortura?

- Se deriva del griego clásico y no es una tortura- apuntó con un dedo.- Harry, ¿terminaste?

- Casi- respondió sin mirarla mientras rasgueaba con la pluma- listo- le tendió el pergamino y se volteó rápidamente para observar las, hasta ahora, interesantes estanterías; la chica cogió el papel y puso los ojos en blanco en señal de desaprobación.

Harry paseaba su mirada por las estanterías de la biblioteca del colegio, en eso, su vista se posó en chico rubio, Malfoy, frunció el ceño y se retiró teniendo como excusa que iba a estirar las piernas. Se internó entre dos de las grandes estanterías y comenzó a buscarlo. No traía consigo su capa invisible por lo que caminó con cautela. Después de un rato, el muchacho escuchó rasgueos, Malfoy estaba copiando información del libro, Harry se puso en una esquina pegado a la gran estantería y tiempo después escuchó pasos que dejaron de hacerse audibles, Malfoy se había ido. Salió de su escondite y se aproximó al estante donde el Slytherin había estado momentos atrás. Sacó su varita y susurró _Ad aperturam libri_, un pesado tomo se sacudió en su puesto y Harry lo agarró. Era grueso y de color negro, en letras verdes se podía leer _El Arte Oscuro de la Clarividencia greco-romana_, apuntó nuevamente con la varita al libro diciendo _Lectum ultima_, un pequeño torbellino elevó al libro unos cuantos metros y luego desapareció a la vez que el pesado tomo caía en el suelo de piedra. Frunció el ceño mientras paseaba, rápidamente, sus ojos por las hojas desgastadas; su cerebro trabajaba las ideas y las conectaba. Lentamente levantó la cabeza con el horror plasmado en su rostro.

_-_ No puede ser- susurró.

O

- ¿Dónde se habrá metido?- Hermione se encontraba en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, Ron y ella habían regresado de la biblioteca sin su mejor amigo. Harry no hacía su aparición desde que se había escabullido para 'estirar las piernas' y eso la estaba preocupando.

- No te preocupes- decía Ron estando en la alfombra de la Sala Común, pasando su tarea en limpio- se sabe cuidar solo. ¡Por Merlín, Hermione! No eres su madre.

La joven lo fulminó intensamente con la mirada, pero el pelirrojo hizo caso omiso a su amiga. Hermione se disponía a seguir con su lectura de Aritmancia por quinta vez cuando el hueco del retrato se abrió y Harry Potter entró. Se acercó donde estaban Ron y Hermione para luego caer como una bolsa de patatas a lado de su amiga. No se había percatado que se encontraba a lado de Hermione hasta que la chica lo llamó por su nombre, con la preocupación en su voz.

- ¿Qué?- dijo, mirándola por primera vez en todo el día. Hermione notó, con tan sólo mirarlo, que lucía cansado.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó ladeando un poco su cabeza. Harry levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de su amiga; se veía hermosa, con la luz de las llamas acariciar delicadamente su rostro, su cabeza estaba ligeramente ladeada, sus mejillas estaban un tanto sonrojadas, sus labios eran de un dulce tono rosa.

Harry se paró de su asiento y se acercó a la chimenea. ¿Qué rayos le estaba sucediendo? Es su amiga. ¡Su mejor amiga! Metió las manos dentro del bolsillo. Esto no le podía estar pasando. -_Debe ser el estrés por las tareas y supongo que la pesada de Umbridge también tiene algo que ver_- se decía, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo. Dio media vuelta para encontrarse con un aturdido Ron y una desconcertada Hermione.

- ¿Te sucede algo?- inquirió el pelirrojo, incorporándose para ver mejor a su amigo. Harry movió la cabeza de lado a lado y le dijo:

- Es sólo que…- y les contó todo lo que había hecho y visto en la biblioteca.

- Con que estirando las piernas, ¿eh?- bromeó Ron de forma triunfante minutos después de oír el relato de Harry.

Hermione todavía seguía con el entrecejo fruncido, pero cuando oyó la impertinencia de su amigo, salió de su trance.

- Ron, no deberías de elogiarlo- lo reprimió- Harry hizo mal en ir a investigar lo que Malfoy estaba haciendo con ese libro. Debiste de habernos avisado- agregó un tanto ofendida por la actitud de su amigo.

- Estaban ocupados- se defendió.

- Sabes que existen cosas más importantes que los deberes- al ver la cara de asombro de Ron, agregó- no siempre.

- Hermione, no puedes llorar porque la poción se derramó- repuso Ron con fastidio.

- Ya lo sé, pero pudimos haberte ayudado, Harry.

- Lo hecho, hecho está- objetó su amigo. Sabía a la perfección que no le había pedido ayuda a Ron y a Hermione porque no quería estar cerca de su amiga. Desde la noche anterior se sentía diferente con respecto a Hermione. Incluso cuando se sentó accidentalmente a lado de ella esa noche; cuando sus ojos se encontraron, sintió que su corazón estaba en su garganta, por eso no pudo hablar estando tan cerca de ella. Por eso se alejó de su lado y buscó refugio cerca de la chimenea.

- Pero… ¿por qué Malfoy estaba copiando información de un libro oscuro?- preguntó Hermione, confundida.

- Hermione, es un Slytherin- le respondió Ron como si eso fuera lo más obvio del mundo- a ellos les gusta las Artes Oscuras.

- No creo que lo de Malfoy sea tan sólo un gusto- le dijo su amiga- él no es como Snape.

- No está muy lejos de serlo- apuntó Ron, Harry y Hermione sonrieron.

- Puede que Malfoy esté buscando información- dijo Hermione con voz queda y la vista fija en el alfeizar- supongo que se habrá enterado de los últimos acontecimientos, ya sea por medio de _El Profeta_ o por boca de su padre. Además, está el hecho de que pertenece a la casa de Slytherin, y aunque no es muy recomendable culparlo por ese motivo, las estadísticas desmienten mucho. La mayoría de los alumnos de esa casa, son hijos de mortífagos (Malfoy, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle,…) y, cabe la posibilidad, de que sigan los pasos de sus progenitores. Así que, lo único sensato que se me ocurre, es que estén leyendo ese tipo de libros para irse preparando- al ver la cara de desconcierto de Ron, agregó:- puede que esté instruyéndose en ese ramo de la magia para que el día en que se unan a las filas de… Voldemort- en este punto Ron hizo una mueca- dispongan de ciertos conocimientos. Saben muy bien que el perfil de un mortífago es ser frío, malvado, ambicioso, ufano, amante de las Artes Oscuros e inclemente.

- ¿Cómo puedes analizar tantas cosas a la vez?- fue lo único que dijo Ron.

- Puede que tengas razón, Hermione- comentó Harry- pero no debemos de precipitarnos a los hechos y menos con lo que leí.

- Si, sería algo prematuro sacar conclusiones- agregó su amiga, mirándolo.

- Puede que te equivoques- aportó Ron, levantó la vista de su tarea por un momento y se encontró con que Hermione lo miraba con una ceja alzada y Harry con cara de incredulidad-. ¡Es un ser humano!- se defendió- no todos somos perfectos.

- Es verdad, no puedo hacer prejuicios con Malfoy- aclaró Hermione, un tanto desilusionada.

- Cierto, no eres como la profesora Trelawney- dijo el pelirrojo.

- En definitiva no soy como ella- recalcó su amiga con una sonrisa.

- Y espero que no lo seas- dijo Harry, con una linda sonrisa que derretiría a cualquiera- no sé qué sucedería. Es suficiente con una.

Sus amigos rieron divertidos, en total y mutuo acuerdo.

- ¿Qué haremos con Malfoy?- preguntó Ron al cabo de unos minutos, provocando que sus dos amigos salieran de su trance.

- Bueno, tenemos claro que no podemos ir campantemente a preguntarle Hola, Draco. ¿Sabes? Quería saber, por pura curiosidad, por qué leías un libro de Artes Oscuras - dijo Harry haciendo reír a sus amigos.

- Y si probamos con… no sé ¿Veritaserum?- inquirió Ron, indeciso.

- ¡Si serás, Ron!- le dijo una molesta Hermione- ahora piensas que ¿iremos a pedirle a Snape un poco de la poderosa poción?

- ¡Claro que no!- se defendió Ron, indignado- sólo hacía sugerencias, ¿acaso está prohibido?

Hermione rodó los ojos, desesperada. Odiaba que Ron fuera tan grosero y rudo con ella. Ella era realista y no le gustaba que estuvieran haciendo locos e imposibles planes.

A veces deseaba que Ron madurara, por lo menos un poco. No pedía mucho. Pero parecía imposible, ni siquiera si Merlín saliera de su tumba a regañar al pelirrojo. Al contrario, su amigo se moriría del susto. La chica se imaginaba la escena: Merlín (descompuesto y maloliente, por supuesto) está en el cuarto de los chicos a medianoche, despertando a Ron y cuando el chico abre sus ojos, salta de su cama, espantado.

- ¿Por qué sonríes?- indagó el pelirrojo. Harry miró a su amiga. Adoraba su sonrisa.

- Nada, imaginaciones mías, vagas- agregó en el último momento.

- ¿Les parece si seguimos con lo de Malfoy mañana por la noche?- preguntó Harry, mirando a sus amigos.

- Sí, si tú lo quieres- contestó el pelirrojo.

- ¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó su amiga, preocupada.

- No, sólo quiero dejarlo para otro día- le dijo Harry- no me gusta estar pensando siempre en Voldemort y compañía- cuando Ron escuchó el nombre, sacudió su cabeza como si hubiera tenido un ligero temblor- Ron, ¿cuándo dejarás de hacer eso?

- ¿Qué cosa?- dijo a modo de respuesta.

- ¡Eso!- dijo Harry, desesperado por la actitud de su mejor amigo- no puedes pasar tu vida temiéndole a un nombre. Hasta Hermione lo pronuncia.

- Harry- le dijo el pelirrojo, muy calmado- no todos nos acostumbramos a la _nueva_ situación.

- ¿De qué _nueva_ situación hablas?

- Hablo de ti y del regreso de Quien-tú-sabes el año pasado- le respondió su amigo, un tanto fastidiado.

- ¡No es _nueva_!- gritó Harry, exasperado.

- ¡Claro que lo es!- ahora su amigo gritaba- tú no pasaste por los días oscuros. Cuando a cada hora había asesinatos. Familias enteras destruidas. Niños huérfanos. Personas que tuvieron que vivir en carne propia todas esas desgracias. Había temor por salir a las calles, incluso cuando era todavía de día. Pero en las noches, todo se tornaba peor: incendios, llantos, quejidos, súplicas, explosiones, humo, gigantes que pisaban las casas de los magos y brujas, hombres lobos que atemorizaban a cualquiera. Era horrible, hubo una época en que tuvimos que estar escondidos por casi tres años. El colegio tuvo que cerrar. No te imaginas el temor que producía tan sólo pensar en Quien-tú-sabes, se te venía a la cabeza todos los horrores cometidos por él o por sus partidarios. La gente no olvida eso fácilmente. Fueron muchos años de terror y sufrimiento, muchos.

Harry se quedó callado, no dijo absolutamente nada. Era la primera vez que su amigo le decía esas cosas. Se avergonzó de sí mismo por querer obligar a Ron a pronunciar el nombre de Voldemort.

- Lo siento mucho, Ron- dijo Harry, muy apenado- nunca me habían hablado así del pasado.

- No te preocupes, Harry- le dijo su amigo, con un tono de voz muy tranquilo- entiendo que nunca hayas escuchado hablar sobre esas cosas. A nadie le gusta recordar y mucho menos esos tiempos.

Hermione estaba a punto de llorar, el sólo hecho de imaginar semejante crueldad, le hacía sentirse mal. Se sintió impotente en ese momento, por no haber estado allí, por no haber hecho nada. Agachó la cabeza, no quería que sus amigos la vieran llorar. Ella siempre se había mostrado fuerte ante ellos. Y quería seguir siéndolo.

Sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado y cogía su mano. Era Harry. Lo supo porque sintió la calidez que le produjo sentir su mano entrelazada con la suya. El chico le dio un suave apretón, Hermione levantó la vista para encontrarse con dos orbes verdes que le miraban con ternura. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y lo abrazó para después sollozar en su hombro. Su amigo le acariciaba su ondulado cabello con suavidad y puso su mentón encima de la cabellera de su amiga. Harry miró a Ron. El pelinegro se disculpó con una mirada, su amigo asintió levemente. Después el pelirrojo se unió a sus amigos, sentándose a lado de Hermione y dándole un fraternal abrazo.

Minutos después, los tres se separaron. Sabían que ahora más que nunca debían de estar juntos. El director se lo había dicho innumerables veces. Y harían caso a sus sabias y realistas palabras.

- Es tarde- dijo Hermione acomodándose su cabello detrás de la oreja. Harry todavía no había soltado su mano y ella tampoco lo quería soltar.-Buenas noches- dijo en voz baja al tiempo que dejaba la mano de su mejor amigo. Harry la dejó ir.

- Voy a dormir- dijo el pelirrojo minutos después. Harry asintió.

El niño-que-vivió se quedó en el cómodo sillón frente a la chimenea, con la vista fija en las llamas. Cada vez que se sentía furioso o molesto por algo, las llamas crecían hasta convertirse en voraces, pero cuando su ira se calmaba, las llamas disminuían de tamaño.

No sabe por cuánto tiempo se quedó así, pero cuando entró al dormitorio, Ron estaba con las sábanas entre roscadas y roncando, al igual que Neville. Se puso el pijama y entró en la cálida cama. A los pocos segundos, cayó plácidamente dormido.

**Aquí termina jejeje, 16 páginas. Hasta a mí me sorprendió jajajaja.**

**Qué les pareció la 'nueva Hermione'?? XD**

**Si les gustó el nuevo cambio de la chica, me avisan. Porque no sé si dejarla con su nuevo look o que se quede con su estilo anterior (para que tengan una idea, el nuevo look sería de la peli 3 y 4, y el estilo anterior sería de la peli 1 y 2) jajaja, ya tienen una idea, ehh?? XD**

**Un beso a: IvI's; hadita1991; nadiapotter; Mariale-26; Aurora-chan; Nicole.; azaak.**

**Un millón de grax!**

**Besos y abrazos!! missyumikov!!**

**P.D.: dejen rr para saber su opinión sobre el look de Herms, vale?? ;)**

**P.D.2: si les gustó, pasen la voz a los demás jajaja :)**


	3. Efectos del destino I

**Hoolasss!!!! Cómo está todo el mundo?? Espero que de maravilla :)**

**Bueno aquí le entrego este cap, el cual para mí está como cortito, pero… no desesperen! Porque pronto subiré el #4 y el #5.**

**Sii, aproveché para avanzar lo más posible, porque el próx. Lunes (12) empiezo clases… Con una ola de tareas e investigaciones… y la tortura de exámenes!! **

**Bueno, no quiero creer mala fama a la escuela… pero sólo digo lo que pienso XD. Tampoco quiero traumarlos a uds. jajaja**

** O significa cambio de escena.**

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes le pertenece a la escritora inglesa que cautivó a todos con sus libros: J. K. Rowling. También el Warner Brothers y la editorial Salamandra tienen sus derechos. XD**

**Recuerden: estamos a inicios del año 1996, Hermione Granger nació en Sep. de 1979, por lo tanto tiene 16 años ;)**

**Ahora imagínense a Hermione como en las pelis 3 y 4 (el nuevo look ganó por votación popular).**

**Capítulo 3: Efectos del destino I.**

- ¿Por qué tardan tanto?- una hermosa joven de dieciséis años, ya uniformada, consultaba su reloj de pulsera por duodécima vez en la mañana. La joven se cansó de esperar y mientras soltaba un bufido, subió las escaleras a las habitaciones de los chicos. En el camino se encontró con Dean y Seamus, quienes no esperaron el saludo cordial que ella siempre les daba y se adelantaron con un nervioso 'Buenos días, Hermione' a coro, acompañado de una fugaz sonrisa. La chica les sonrió como respuesta y ellos siguieron su camino a la vez que debatían a quién iba dirigida la sencilla sonrisa de parte de la muchacha. Hermione sonrió entre extrañada y divertida por el comportamiento de sus compañeros, los cuales nunca se mostraron de esa manera con ella; pero eso no iba a impedir que ella fuera en busca de sus amigos.

Como estaba tan furiosa y, además, por costumbre suya, no tocó la puerta y entró como si fuera su habitación.

- ¿Qué están espe-- - no pudo seguir articulando palabra alguna. Al entrar a la habitación sin llamar a la puerta, se encontró con Harry en toalla. El chico se quedó perplejo por la entrada de su amiga; pero de la nada, la vergüenza se apoderó de él y le dio la espalda a la muchacha.

- Her…- su voz sonaba ronca así que carraspeó- Hermione, ¿puedes…?- decía de espaldas a ella. La chica entendió a la perfección el mensaje.

- Claro, claro- le respondió, cabizbaja y totalmente roja. Salió de la habitación dando un portazo a causa de su nerviosismo.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras lentamente, miles de vocecitas en su cerebro hablaban a la vez _- ¡Por Merlín, chica! ¿Vistes lo mismo que yo?-_ le susurraba una voz. A esto, Hermione enrojeció sobremanera, ¡claro que lo había visto! Y no lo podía negar. _- ¡Claro que no lo puedes negar! Sería una gran mentira-_ le reprendió una voz. _- ¿Te fijaste en su abdomen?-_ le preguntó una voz con picardía. Hermione sacudió su cabeza violentamente tratando de olvidar lo que vio, pero era en vano. La imagen de su mejor amigo con una simple toalla blanca a la cadera, su pelo mojado y rebelde, sin lentes, dejando resplandecer sus bellísimos ojos verdes esmeralda, y su abdomen trabajado; era demasiado para ella. _- Se nota que juega Quidditch-_. Dio otra leve sacudida a su cabeza y bajó el último peldaño de la escalera.

Su sonrojo había desaparecido de su rostro por completo, pero cuando Harry y Ron bajaron las escaleras, el rojo volvió a tomar posesión de su cara. Hermione fingió que buscaba algo dentro de su abultada mochila, para no tener que mirar a sus amigos.

Salieron por el hueco del retrato, obvio que Ron se adelantó en pasar primero, quedando solamente Harry y Hermione, como ninguno de los dos se atrevía a pasar primero cuando trataron de pasar por el agujero, lo hicieron al mismo tiempo. Se echaron hacia atrás y Harry decidió dar el primer paso realizando una señal cortés con la mano para que Hermione pasara, la chica asintió y salió de la Sala Común. Caminaron en un muy extraño silencio, el cual fue roto por Ron quien empezó a hablar sobre los estudiantes de primero y segundo que rondaban a altas horas de la noche. _- Como si tú no fuiste uno de esos niños-_ se dijo Harry a sí mismo.

Entraron a un Gran Comedor bullicioso y abarrotado de alumnos con sus uniformes del colegio. Todos estaban riendo y platicando sobre Quidditch, chicos, chicas, moda, escándalos, rumores, chismes, chistes, exámenes, profesores (con los cuales se desquitaban mediante apodos insultantes).

Llegaron a la mesa de los leones y se sentaron. Harry pudo darse cuenta que varias chicas de otras casas lo miraban desde que entró al Gran Comedor hasta que se sentó, pero también pudo percibir que muchos chicos de otras casas observaban a Hermione y ésta parecía, o no darse cuenta o simplemente ignorarlos. Ron… pues él sólo se enfocaba en su desayuno, como consecuencia, no se dio cuenta que unos ojos azul cielo llevaban mirándolo por mucho tiempo.

O

El timbre sonó y una muchedumbre de alumnos se apresuró a salir del aula de Encantamientos mientras el profesor Flitwick chillaba las últimas peticiones para la entrega de los ensayos.

- ¡Y no se olviden de escribir su nombre en la parte superior derecha!- esto fue lo último que pudo decir porque la torre inestable de libros sobre la cual estaba parado, se derrumbó, provocando que el anciano profesor viniese abajo junto con ella. Pero Harry Potter fue más rápido y convocó un conjuro amortiguador.- Gracias, gracias- le dijo el profesor cuando se pudo incorporar. Harry le sonrió y salió del aula.

Alcanzó a sus amigos cuando éstos estaban doblando la esquina y pudo escuchar lo que Ron le decía a Hermione.

- … y entonces le dije a McKinnon que no volviera a poner serpentinas explosivas dentro de las armaduras y ¿sabes lo que hizo?

- No, Ron- le respondió su amiga con desgana- ¿qué hizo?

- ¡Me puso un mini cohete chino dentro de la túnica!- le dijo como si todavía no se lo creyera- empezó a explotar cuando estaba llegando al pasillo de _Simone, la lechera_. Harry empezó a reír al imaginarse tal espectáculo: ver a Ron con un cohete en plena explosión, no se veía todos los días.- Estoy empezando a creer que ese chico le quiere hacer competencia a Fred y George.

- No creo que nadie pueda llegar al nivel de Fred y George- le comentó Hermione.

- Es verdad, son incomparables- aportó Harry sonriendo.

- Cambiando de tema- dijo Ron, fingiendo autoridad- ¿quieres jugar una partida de ajedrez, Harry? Esta noche, claro.

Su pelinegro amigo estaba a punto de responder, pero Hermione se le adelantó.

- No creo que vayas a poder jugar con Harry- le dijo Hermione con su cansino tono de superioridad.

- ¿Y eso por qué?- inquirió Ron un tanto molesto.

- Pues, mi estimado amigo, hoy tenemos ronda hasta la medianoche- le respondió con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Ron se quedó boquiabierto, se le había olvidado, mejor dicho, todavía no se había aprendido de memoria (como Hermione) el horario de rondas y esta era la cuarta vez que sus planes se venían abajo.- No creo que Harry te vaya a esperar despierto- agregó.

Ron bufó furioso, a veces odiaba ser prefecto. Al principio le gustó la idea de tener un rango que Harry no poseía, pero toda ocupación conlleva sus responsabilidades. Y él no las había analizado muy bien que digamos.

Harry estaba triste, no le agradaba mucho el hecho que sus dos mejores amigos estuvieran divirtiéndose sin él, aunque no podía llamar diversión a lo que ellos hacían todos los días. Pero no le gustaba para nada que ellos dos estuvieran solos, _- porque ya no seríamos un trío, sería un dúo. Digo, no es que esté celoso de Ron y Hermione, claro que no, son mis amigos, pero… -_ no podía encontrar una respuesta razonable y lógica para su enigma.

- ¿Qué nos toca ahora?- preguntó Ron mirando a su amiga.

- Historia de la Magia- le respondió la chica.

- Bueno, por lo menos, hoy podré echarme una pequeña siesta- le dijo Ron a Harry en un murmullo que no fue percibido por su amiga.

- Y no pienses en dormir en esta clase, Ron- dijo Hermione adivinando los planes del pelirrojo. Ron rodó los ojos y empezó una batalla verbal entre los dos.

- ¡No tenía pensado hacer eso!- le dijo Ron con descaro.

- No, claro que no, si tú no pensabas dormir en Historia de la Magia, ¡yo soy una maldita _veela_!- le gritó la chica.

- Pues no les encuentro el parecido- repuso el chico. Hermione lo miró entre desafiante y llena de ira.

De la nada, un viento muy frío recorrió el pasillo en donde se encontraba Harry y sus amigos, y Hermione se subió la bufanda. El gélido viento fue producto de su magia involuntaria, ya debería saber controlarse.

- ¿Sabes qué?- le dijo con calma- olvídate que tomaré apuntes para ti- se acomodó su mochila y se marchó furiosa. Harry observó como su amiga se alejaba de los dos, con su melena yendo de un lado a otro y a buen paso. Quiso ir detrás de ella, detenerla y explicarle que a veces Ron se comporta como un verdadero patán; pero desistió, prefirió tratar de convencer a su amigo de hacer las paces con Hermione, puesto que él provocó la discusión.

- Ron- comenzó mirándolo con un poco de cansancio, puesto que había hecho esto miles de veces- ¿por qué no la dejas de provocar? ¿No te cansas?

Su amigo lo miró por un momento luego suspiró y le dijo con toda la paciencia que tenía.

- Harry es ella- resopló para luego continuar- es una insufrible.

- ¡Claro que no!- Ron lo miró un tanto incrédulo y Harry se apresuró a decir- es nuestra amiga, nuestra mejor amiga- agregó al último momento.

- Eso ya lo sé, pero es que a veces se comporta como si no lo fuera.

- No, estás muy equivocado- Ron volvió a mirarlo de hito en hito- tú te comportas con ella de forma ruda, no la puedes tratar así, es una chica.

- Ya me di cuenta de eso, gracias- repuso su amigo con sarcasmo. Harry ignoró su comentario y prosiguió.

- A las chicas no se les trata de ese modo, no es que te esté dando un sermón o algo parecido, pero soy tu amigo y te tengo que decir la verdad, ¿cierto?- Ron asintió pesadamente- bien, y me parece que no la puedes seguir tratando de forma áspera y grosera, perdona que te lo diga, pero es la realidad- Ron lo miró por unos segundos y volvió a asentir- entonces ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, apoyarla y agradecerle que esté a tu lado porque, te aseguro, que si fuese otra chica, hace mucho tiempo hubiese dejado de ser amiga tuya.

- Tienes razón- dijo en voz baja y analizando cada palabra que salía de su boca- hablaré con ella esta noche cuando estemos haciendo ronda- y se marchó dejando a un Harry boquiabierto. _- Si serás-_ se dijo a sí mismo con pesadez _- es la oportunidad perfecta para que Ron… ¡intente dar el 'primer paso' con Hermione!-_ cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras se maldecía mentalmente y cuando los abrió se encontró con una cabellera roja.

- Ginny- dijo en un susurro- ¿qué haces aquí?

- Estudio en este colegio como tú- le respondió la chica divertida y regalándole una pícara sonrisa. Harry le dio una simple sonrisa. - Y… ¿por qué no estás con Ron y Hermione?- le preguntó mirándolo con 'inocencia'.

- Se pelearon y cada uno se fue por su lado. En realidad Ron provocó a Hermione y ella se marchó furiosa.

- Pero debes tener en cuenta que a veces Ron se comporta como un auténtico idiota de primera.

Harry la miró por unos segundos, los cuales fueron suficientes para que Ginny se sonrojara, no lo podía creer. _- Se supone que Ron es su hermano, debería de defenderlo, aunque es verdad que Ron en ocasiones es un patán, pero no tanto como un idiota. Bueno a veces se comporta como un idiota. Pero aún así, ¡son hermanos! Parientes de sangre, deben de defenderse mutuamente, ¿no?-_

- Ginny, me tengo que ir, debo ir a buscar a Ron y Hermione.

- Oh, está bien, nos vemos, Harry- y se fue meneando su cabellera de canto a canto.

Harry emprendió su marcha, pero no llegó muy lejos. Al doblar la esquina casi choca de frente con Cho Chang. La chica no iba acompañada de alguien, lo cual era muy inusual.

- ¡Harry!- dijo fingiendo sorpresa- te estaba buscando.

- ¿Ah, si?- respondió con un ápice de frialdad en la voz.

- Si- agachó la cabeza y Harry dio un paso hacia atrás por si ella intentaba besarlo- es que quería disculparme por lo del pequeño berrinche que armé en el salón de té.

_- ¿Pequeño? ¡Si todo el mundo se nos quedó mirando como si fuéramos unos bichos raros de feria! Y yo me llevé la peor parte.-_

- Disculpa aceptada- le respondió como quien no quiere la cosa.- Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que buscar a… - estuvo a punto de decir Hermione, pero luego recordó lo que pasó en el salón de té de Madame Pudipié- Ron.

Cho Chang lo observó de manera perspicaz y Harry trató de poner la cara de mayor indiferencia posible. Lo logró.

- Cuídate, entonces- y se fue con la cabeza erguida en alto. Harry observó hasta que la chica se perdió por una esquina y empezó a correr con todas sus fuerzas. Todavía faltaba mucho para que comenzara la clase de Historia de la Magia, por lo que decidió buscar a Hermione lo antes posible. Sólo había un lugar al cual Hermione recurría cuando se encontraba frustrada y furiosa, lugar al cual Ron no entraba muy a menudo: la biblioteca.

O

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó la chica de forma un tanto grosera cuando Harry llegó corriendo hasta la mesa donde se encontraba, poniendo ambas palmas de sus manos en el pupitre lo cual provocó que su amiga se sobresaltara y levantara la vista con el ceño fruncido. _- Me encanta cuando se enfada-._ Y sonrió. Hermione se quedó un tanto perpleja por la hermosa sonrisa que su amigo tenía y notó que comenzaba a ruborizarse, así que bajó la vista.

- ¡Potter!- exclamó madame Pince con tono furioso y con rostro extremadamente estricto que hacía que se le notaran todas las arrugas de su cara.- No se entra en la biblioteca de tan respetable colegio mágico de forma tan salvaje y desordenada.

Harry se quedó inmóvil mientras la bibliotecaria le regañaba. Hermione sólo podía ponerse roja por la vergüenza.

- Que no vuelva a suceder. Señorita Granger- Hermione levantó la cabeza al oír su nombre con los oídos en total atención- debería de corregir a sus amigos, no pueden comportarse de tal forma.- Dio media vuelta y siguió acomodando los libros mientras murmuraba frases como 'nunca pensé que tuviera tales amistades' o 'debería alejarse de esos chicos tan rebeldes'.

Harry se revolvió el, ya de por sí, desordenado cabello, y volteó lentamente la cabeza en dirección a Hermione, pero ella no se encontraba allí. Miró a todos lados y la vio: tratando de alcanzar un libro que se encontraba en una de las repisas más altas.

Se aproximó hasta donde se hallaba mientras sonreía internamente. No sabía el por qué, pero _esa_ escena le parecía tan… linda. _- ¿Linda? Diablos, ¿qué te pasa? Es prohibido andar con tu mejor amiga… ¿no? Bueno, supongo que debe de estar prohibido.-_ Sacudió la cabeza ligeramente y se plantó a lado de ella.

- Toma- le dijo mientras le tendía el pesado tomo. La chica le musitó un simple _Gracias_ y siguió su camino. Harry frunció el ceño extrañado y apresuró el paso para poder alcanzarla.- ¿Qué te pasa?

Hermione dio media vuelta y casi choca con Harry, retrocedió un poco pero se mantuvo a una, todavía, corta distancia entre ambos.

- ¿Y me preguntas?- le dijo, incrédula y sarcástica a la vez.

- Espera un momento- le pidió, acercándose- yo no fui el que te trató mal.

Hermione lo miró a los ojos por unos segundos y luego agachó la cabeza, apenada.

- Tienes razón- le dijo todavía cabizbaja- lo siento. Pero te tienes que disculpar por tu entrada tan _silenciosa y desapercibida_ en la biblioteca- agregó con una media sonrisa.

- Si, si; también tú tienes razón- le dijo mirándola y ella sonrió- me disculpo por irrumpir en el sagrado dominio que tú y madame Pince poseen.- Hermione rodó los ojos, pero no pudo evitar reír. Le encantaba que Harry la hiciera reír, él siempre encontraba una forma de que ella sonriera. Y eso le agradaba mucho.

- Pero, ¿qué haces aquí?- Harry levantó una ceja- no es que moleste tu compañía o algo parecido- agregó y el chico se relajó.

- Bueno, vine para hablarte de Ron- Hermione dio media vuelta y caminó lo más rápido posible- ¡Hermione! No puedes huir siempre- la chica se detuvo y lo encaró.

- ¡No huyo!- le reprochó, ofendida.

- Está bien, está bien- acordó Harry, no quería que ambos terminaran peleados también- pero debes saber que Ron, aunque sea nuestro amigo, a veces se comporta como un patán y, tienes todo el derecho a molestarte con él, pero acuérdate que algunas veces Ron no sabe cómo actuar frente a una chica.

- Cómo si él supiera que soy una- masculló Hermione por lo bajo.

- ¡Claro que sabe que eres una chica!- dijo Harry, exasperado. _- Una gran chica.-_

- ¡No, no es verdad!- le reprochó una Hermione un tanto acalorada- ¿acaso no te acuerdas del baile de cuarto año?

- Pero… ¡éramos unos niños!- le repuso Harry.

- Te equivocas, Ron era un niño, no nosotros.

- Por favor, Hermione. No lo puedes juzgar por lo que hizo en el pasado.

- Pero sí por sus acciones actuales.

- Vamos, es tu amigo- le suplicó el chico. Hermione lo miró atentamente entre indecisa y desesperada, vio sus ojos verde esmeralda que clamaban por un poco de compasión de parte de ella. Cerró los ojos y asintió lentamente. De pronto sintió que alguien la abrazaba por la cintura y la alzaba del suelo de piedra de la biblioteca. Era Harry. El chico dio tres vueltas mientras Hermione esbozaba una radiante sonrisa. Cuando paró, la miró a los ojos y suavemente la bajó. Para el horror de la chica, la imagen de Harry en toalla, se le vino a la mente y sintió que empezaba a sonrojarse; con mucho esfuerzo, rompió la conexión de miradas con Harry y se alejó lo más que pudo de él.

Harry, por su parte, estaba un tanto anonadado por la actitud de Hermione. _- Todo marchaba la mar de bien-_ se dijo. Pero al analizar muy bien lo que estaba haciendo con _su mejor amiga_, agachó la vista totalmente avergonzado. _- ¿Qué parte de 'mejor amiga' no entiendes?-_ le preguntó una molesta vocecita en su cabeza. _- Amigo, tú sabes que Ron está enamorado de ella desde… ¿tercer año?-_ Harry se maldijo mentalmente y cuando levantó la vista, se encontró con una Hermione un tanto incómoda.

- Creo…- empezó a decir ella, mirando para todos lados, evitando la cara de Harry- que deberíamos ir a donde hay más luz- y sin esperar repuesta por parte de su amigo, se marchó; dejando a Harry solo, con la compañía de cientos de polvorientos y pesados libros.

** O **

**Aquí se los corto muajaja XD. Es que si seguía, iba a ser muuuy largo el cap y los quería dejar picados XD.**

**Esta es la primera parte, les va a encantar la segunda :D**

**Bueno, para info de todos: acabo de subir el cap 2 de un fic llamado 'Siempre y para siempre' el cual, originalmente, está en inglés ('Always and Forever) y pertenece a neiva. Pero, CissyCardbuge y yo nos pusimos a traducirlo.**

**A ver si se pasan, porque la verdad está muuy bueno.**

**Si quieren saber sobre este fic, solo hagan clic en mi nickname (vayan arriba jeje) y cuando entren a mi profile, vayan hasta abajo y verán el link ;)**

**Se los recomiendo… **

**Cambiando de tema… quiero agradecer a todos/as los/as que me enviaron su hermosísimo rr: pgranger, Natelle (XD), OneBlackAngel, azaak, lanyera, Patty, hadita1991, ivi's, Carrie Black, Marta89, hyh-mel, Mariale-26 y Lilian Lockhart.**

**Fueron muuuuxos rr según mi opinión y no saben cuánto se lo agradezco :))**

**Espero que reciba un montón de rr como en el cap anterior ;)**

**Sin más que decir, solamente: cuídense montón y, miles de besos y abrazotess!!**

**Se despide, missyumikov!**

**Delusional 'siempre y para siempre' n.n**

"_**Los reviews alegran mi día"**_

**09/Marzo/2007**


	4. Efectos del destino II

**Hola!?... esto, bueno, no sé si alguien se animó a leer esta historia, pero a los que están leyendo esto, les agradezco su infinita y considerable paciencia. Miles de bendiciones a uds.**

**Además de pedir disculpas, como ven les traigo este nuevo cap. Espero que, al igual que los anteriores, sea de su agrado.**

** O significa cambio de escena.**

**Disclaimer:**** todos los personajes le pertenece a la escritora inglesa que cautivó a todos con sus libros: J. K. Rowling. También el Warner Brothers y la editorial Salamandra tienen sus derechos. XD**

**Nota:**** no sé si se habrán dado cuenta, pero en el cap anterior había puesto que Hermione naci****ó en Sept. del '89 lo cual es erróneo, me disculpo, es Sept. del '79. Ya corregí el yerro.**

**¡A leer se ha dicho! x)**

**Capítulo 4:**** Efectos del destino II.**

**Capítulo anterior…**

- Creo…- empezó a decir ella, mirando para todos lados, evitando la cara de Harry- que deberíamos ir a donde hay más luz- y sin esperar repuesta por parte de su amigo, se marchó; dejando a Harry solo, con la compañía de cientos de polvorientos y pesados libros.

** O **

Hermione Granger salió de la biblioteca de Hogwarts echa un mar de confusiones. _- ¿Qué pasó? ¡¿Qué me pasó?! Fue tan raro estar tan cerca de Harry-_ "Harry" dijo en un susurro, mientras inconscientemente una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, sacudió su cabeza y se reprimió. _- ¡Se supone que estás enamorada de Ron!... ¿cierto?... ¡¿cierto?!-_ _- ¡No sé!-_ decía una vocecita a gritos. "¿Lo estoy?" se preguntó a sí misma. Pensó por varios minutos y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente segura, respondió "No, no estoy enamorada de él, se comporta de forma tan ruda y grosera- aseguró entrecerrando sus ojos.- Pensaba que era de esos amores de perros y gatos, pero me equivoqué. Necesito a una persona que me quiera, que me proteja y que yo lo proteja, que me escuche, que me apoye y dé ánimos, que me haga reír y me consuele, que me trate bien, que sea caballeroso y amable, serio pero a la vez tierno, que una mirada baste para comunicarnos… alguien que me complemente y me haga feliz. Y Ron Weasley, por lo visto no lo es, él es… tan sólo un amigo, uno de mis mejores amigos, pero eso es todo. De ahí no más."

Iba con la vista fija en el suelo y abrazaba los libros hacia sí, por lo que cuando dobló la esquina, no se dio cuenta que Draco Malfoy venía por ese pasillo y si no fuera porque él le habló, hubiera chocado con él.

- ¡Pero miren quién es!- exclamó con sarcasmo y con los brazos abiertos- si es la sabelotodo Granger- y la miró de arriba abajo. Hermione todavía sostenía sus libros, pero estaba con la cabeza erguida y con una mirada impasible pero a la vez desafiante.

- ¿Se te perdió algo, Malfoy?- le preguntó con indiferencia mientras el chico rubio daba vueltas alrededor de ella, observando cada detalle de su cuerpo detenidamente. _- Lástima que tiene puesta la túnica-_ pensó el Slytherin _- ya quisiera verla en ropa muggle-_ y dibujó una sonrisa.

- No, no se me ha perdido nada- le respondió.- ¿Y dónde se encuentra Super Potter y su ayudante, la comadreja asquerosa Weasley?- siguió el chico, provocándola, sin dejar de dar vueltas alrededor de ella.

Por un momento a Hermione le hirvió la sangre, pero ella no se iba a rebajar a su nivel, no le seguiría el juego. Ya había pasado por esto muchas veces, y no iba a perder los estribos.

- ¿Por qué te interesa tanto saber su paradero?- le dijo a modo de respuesta con una sonrisita de insuficiencia. La diminuta sonrisa que Draco tenía, se borró de su rostro por una fracción de segundo, pero luego la ensanchó más.

- Francamente, me vale un _leprechaun_ lo que le suceda al cara rajada- la sonrisa de insuficiencia de Hermione había desaparecido por completo y Draco se encontraba detrás de ella con una sonrisa de satisfacción por la reacción de la castaña.- Pero tú…- le dijo suavemente cerca de su oído. Hermione estaba más asustada que nunca, su varita estaba en su mochila, ¡no podía defenderse!

- ¡Deja tus tonterías a un lado!- le ordenó Hermione, alejándose discretamente de él y mirándolo a la cara- además, me estabas mareando, ¡parecías un trompo!

Draco sólo se limitó a sonreír y meneó su cabeza. _- Granger, Granger, nunca cambias, ni siquiera si te ves razonablemente mejor-_. Hizo un ademán y, se fue con paso elegante y altanero.

Hermione suspiró aliviada y continuó su camino hacia su clase de Historia de la Magia.

O

Hermione Granger echaba furtivas miradas a la nuca de su mejor amigo: Harry Potter. Era la clase de pociones, la última del día. Desde el 'incidente' (como ella lo había denominado) en la biblioteca, el chico pelinegro ni siquiera la miraba y mucho menos le hablaba. Y eso la estaba desesperando. _- ¡Qué bien!-_ se dijo con sarcasmo mientras trituraba un ajo gaélico en vez de cortarlo al estilo juliana _- ahora Harry también está enfadado conmigo, ¡ni siquiera me habla!-_. Pero, ¿podía llamar enfado a lo que horas atrás había ocurrido en la biblioteca? Claro que no. La chica no hacía más que convencerse de que Harry estaba molesto con ella.

Harry estaba, más bien, distante con Hermione. Quería eliminar, desechar, borrar, olvidar lo que había sucedido en la biblioteca. Pero por más que trataba, simplemente no podía. Y eso había provocado que no le hablase a Hermione en casi todo el día _- tal vez así lo olvide-_ se decía con un gramo de esperanza. Pero por otra parte, quizás en el rincón más olvidado de su ser, no quería olvidarlo. _- ¡Es totalmente contradictorio!-_ y se confundía y cerraba más.

Pero el profesor Snape no había dejado de notar el raro comportamiento entre Harry y Hermione por lo que se le ocurrió una idea malévola y atractiva.

- Interrumpan lo que están haciendo- dijo con parsimonia. Los estudiantes, tanto Gryffindors como Slytherins, obedecieron al instante.- Aprovechando que hoy tenemos dos horas de las cuales se han cumplido cuarenta minutos, quiero que trabajen de a dos y me presenten su trabajo al final de la clase, Granger- Hermione levantó la vista- no se me adelante, no he terminado. Yo asignaré las parejas- Hermione tragó saliva-: Finnigan y Zabini, Thomas y Nott, Longbottom y Parkinson, Weasley y Bullstrode, Brown y Crabbe, Parvati y Goyle, Malfoy y Dolohov, Potter y Granger- concluyó con un amague de sonrisa y giró sobre sus talones hacia la pizarra. Harry y Hermione ni siquiera se miraron cuando oyeron su apellido.- Aquí están los ingredientes, comiencen.

Los alumnos empezaron a juntarse con prisa y torpeza. Excepto Harry y Hermione, quienes todavía estaban congelados en su puesto. Harry, con mucho esfuerzo, se volteó hacia Hermione y le habló por primera vez desde lo ocurrido en la biblioteca.

- ¿Tú vienes o yo voy?- la chica se limitó a encogerse de hombros esquivando la mirada del chico. Harry miró para ambos lados y suspiró resignado, a la vez que cogía sus materiales y los llevaba al pupitre de Hermione.

Cuando vio que Harry se acercaba a ella, se puso lo más alejada posible, dejándole al chico más de la mitad del pupitre a su disposición. Harry ignoró la acción de su amiga y se estableció. Por unos segundos ambos chicos se quedaron ahí sentados, sin hacer nada más que mover nerviosamente sus manos debajo de la mesa, con todos los materiales listos para ser usados, mirando para todos lados excepto a su compañero. Fue una explosión en el caldero de Neville lo que provocó que los muchachos reaccionaran.

Hermione no dijo nada y empezó a cortar los materiales que tenía a su alcance, Harry no quería estar sin hacer nada por lo que encendió el caldero y buscó los ingredientes que faltaban.

Hermione era toda una maestra en el campo de ocultar sentimientos y Harry no se quedaba atrás, puesto que el chico más guapo de todo Gryffindor estaba totalmente impasible.

Así pasaron los primeros veinte minutos, en total silencio y trabajando de forma automática y metódica.

El nerviosismo de ambos jóvenes no se había disipado, pero trataban de no pensar mucho en ello puesto que resultaría fatal para terminar la poción.

Snape estaba totalmente asombrado, había vigilado a Harry y Hermione desde que ambos se sentaron en pareja y desde hace una hora (según su reloj de arena) los alumnos de la casa de Gryffindor no habían dicho palabra alguna. Y por si fuera poco, trabajaban muy bien en equipo sin necesidad de palabras. Era como si compartieran el mismo pensamiento, lo cual él consideraba totalmente absurdo puesto que uno no puede compartir los mismos pensamientos a menos que esté hechizado. Pero, parecía que Harry y Hermione eran una significante excepción.

Hizo una mueca con sus delgados y pálidos labios, y se cruzó de brazos mucho más enfadado de lo normal.

** O **

- Entreguen su trabajo, debe de estar debidamente etiquetado con su nombre en letra imprenta- ordenó Snape cuando el timbre sonó, culminando la tediosa jornada. Los alumnos cumplieron la orden del jefe de la casa de Slytherin y salieron del aula más agotados de lo que ya estaban.

Harry y Hermione todavía seguían sin dirigirse palabra y mucho menos mirarse a los ojos. Salieron en silencio y estaban a punto de tomar caminos separados cuando Ron los alcanzó, colocándose en medio de ambos y poniendo los brazos en los hombros de sus amigos.

- No puedo creerlo- se quejó el pelirrojo.- He confirmado mi teoría de que un _kappa_ es más inteligente que Millicent Bullstrode.- Sus amigos no comentaron nada al respecto, ni siquiera Hermione. Ron miró a Harry y luego a Hermione, hizo lo mismo dos veces, ambos iban con la vista al frente y actuaban como si el otro no estuviese allí.- ¿Les ocurre algo?

No obtuvo respuesta por lo que Ron los detuvo, agarrándoles del hombro, haciendo que sus amigos pararan de caminar. El pelirrojo se colocó en frente de ambos con una mirada seria y un poco preocupante a la vez.

- ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos?- inquirió, mirando primero a uno y luego al otro.

- Nada- respondieron al unísono, asombrados se miraron incomprendidos, pero rápidamente apartaron la vista y se fueron en direcciones opuestas.

- ¿Nada?- se dijo Ron a sí mismo desconcertado para luego sacudir su cabeza ligeramente y tomar otro camino distinto al de Harry y Hermione.

** O **

Estaba anocheciendo, los dormitorios, las salas comunes, los pasillos, las aulas, los jardines y el campo de Quidditch estaban desiertos. Todos los habitantes del castillo se encontraban reunidos en el Gran Comedor por una sola razón: comer.

Estudiantes, profesores, fantasmas, todos gozaban de la cena. La cual, como siempre, era magnífica y esplendorosa. El ambiente era delicioso: pollos y carnes asados, papas fritas o asadas, panes, carne de cordero, lechón, puerco, alitas de pollo, arroz, pastas, ensaladas de toda clase, dulces sabrosos como inimaginables, jugo de calabaza, de mandarina, de uva, de pera, de mora. Todo el mundo estaba gozoso por el tremendo festín que se desarrollaba, todas las mesas platicaban en paz y armonía.

En la mesa de Gryffindor un Harry Potter callado y una Hermione Granger serena se encontraban rodeados de alumnos felices y alegres. Ellos no habían probado bocado alguno, en realidad no tenían apetito. Y Ron Weasley se dio cuenta de ello. Todavía con un trozo de carne asada en la boca, habló:

- ¿Not fiensan glomer?- preguntó, tratando de provocar una reacción en su amiga pero ésta parecía totalmente ida. Harry estaba en otro universo. Tragó con dificultad y volvió a formular su pregunta:- ¿No piensan comer? Porque si mal no recuerdo, Hermione, hoy tenemos ronda hasta tarde- dijo como quien no quiere la cosa. Al escuchar la palabra 'ronda', Harry salió de su trance.

- Cierto. ¿Hasta qué hora hace_s_ ronda, Ron?- indagó el pelinegro haciendo énfasis en cada sílaba.

- No sé, creo que hasta la una de la madrugada, ¿no, Hermione?- la castaña volvió en sí.

- Sí, sí, hasta la una, Ron- le dijo despacio, analizando cada palabra. Frunció el ceño y levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con sus dos mejores amigos charlando amenamente con Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnigan, no supo el por qué pero Harry le parecía más… guapo. A lo mejor tenía fiebre, se tocó la frente luego el cuello, se tomó el pulso. Todo parecía bien, lo miró nuevamente esta vez de reojo y sí, extrañamente su mejor amigo se veía… notablemente adorable: con su linda sonrisa, su pelo negro azabache totalmente indomable, la forma en que meneaba la cabeza, su nariz, sus labios pero sobretodo sus ojos, esos ojos verde esmeralda más bellos que jamás había visto. Los cuales tenían una chispa, un brillo especial cada vez que él la miraba, al principio creía que era efecto de la luz. Pero luego se dio cuenta que no, cada vez que él la veía, sus ojos se iluminaban de una manera única. Cosa rara, ya que no sucedía cuando Harry hablaba o miraba a otras chicas. Inconcientemente sonrió de forma inocente. Harry se percató de ello por el rabillo del ojo y giró la cabeza en dirección a Hermione, pero cuando lo hizo su amiga estaba enfocada en su plato de comida. Desilusionado, retornó a la antigua conversación al mismo tiempo que Hermione le echaba un rápido vistazo y seguía con su comida.

** O **

- ¡Vamos, Ron! Apúrate, son las nueve- decía Hermione del otro lado de la puerta del dormitorio de los chicos. Su pelirrojo amigo se estaba terminando de ponerse un poco de colonia, mientras Harry le observaba receloso desde su cama. Cuando hubo terminado se dio la vuelta hacia el pelinegro.

- Deséame suerte- pidió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y un tanto nervioso.

- Suerte- le respondió sin un ápice de felicidad. Ante eso, Ron sonrió mucho más y se salió atropelladamente del cuarto a la vez que Harry le seguía con una mirada calculadora.

- Ya era hora, ¿por qué demorabas…? ¿Te pusiste algo?- inquirió la chica castaña acercándose para olerle. Ron se puso rojo.- ¿Colonia? ¿Tú, Ronald Bilius Weasley, usando colonia?- bromeó. El rostro de su amigo se tornó a un rojo tomate.

- Sí, ¿acaso te molesta?- preguntó desafiante.

- No, para nada- y le sonrió para luego bajar las escaleras con un Ron siguiendo sus pasos. Cruzaron la Sala Común que estaba medio llena y cuando iban a pasar por el hueco del retrato, misteriosamente, Ron le cedió el paso a Hermione. La chica se quedó inmóvil durante unos segundos, luego sonrió ligeramente y salió. Por varios minutos caminaron en silencio. Sólo sus pasos se escuchaban en los desiertos y anchos pasillos. Tenían una distancia de casi dos metros entre ellos y avanzaban mirando para lados opuestos. Sin darse cuenta se fueron acercando hasta que sus manos se rozaron. Rieron absurdamente y un tanto estúpido. Nuevamente, el silenció reinó. No fue sino hasta que estaban en el quinto piso cuando encontraron a varios alumnos reunidos en un círculo, cuchicheaban entre sí con las cabezas muy juntas y cuando divisaron a los dos prefectos, algunos cerraron mucho más el círculo y otros corrieron a toda velocidad del lugar.

Hermione frunció el ceño como siempre solía hacer cuando algo le era extraño y se dirigió con paso firme y seguro hacía la multitud. Ron hizo una mueca por la _oportuna_ interrupción y sin más, le siguió el paso a su colega.

** O **

Draco Malfoy, el chico de cabellera rubia platina de la casa del avaricioso y discriminador Salazar Slytherin, caminaba de manera campante por los pisos superiores del castillo. Iba solo, había aturdido a su acompañante en el camino, quería estar solo esa noche, más solo de lo normal.

Y todo esto llevaba a un motivo usualmente común: una chica.

Siempre con paso elegante y moderado, característicos de la aristocracia, cabeza en alto de manera altiva y gesto un tanto reservado pero sensual. Factores de suma importancia para destacarse del 'montón'.

Llegó a una esquina y escuchó voces que provenían del pasillo adyacente. Aguzó el oído. Alguien estaba llorando. Sollozaba casi de forma imperceptible. Hizo una mueca con sus finos labios y cuando se disponía a continuar su camino, la persona que sollozaba salió de su escondite.

Se detuvo en seco, como si alguien le hubiese aplicado el _Petrificus Totalus_. Tenía un gran nudo en la garganta. La chica se encontraba de espaldas a él, pero esa cabellera pelirroja era reconocible a kilómetros. Era la hermana del pobretón Weasley.

Ginny tuvo la sensación que alguien estaba detrás de ella. Se volteó rápidamente y vaya sorpresa se llevó al ver a Draco Malfoy plantado frente a ella, inmóvil.

No supo qué hacer, no esperó encontrarla tan sola, frágil y hermosa en sus paseos nocturnos. Lo aceptaba, la estaba buscando, no sabía el por qué. Tal vez por oír tanto las fantasías de Zabini, a lo mejor quiso comprobar si era cierto lo que decía su compañero. Dos semanas atrás, se dio cuenta de que Zabini tenía mucha razón.

Ginny se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de la túnica de forma brusca. Y miró con rudeza a Malfoy, demostrándole que no le causaba miedo alguno.

- ¿Qué deseas, Malfoy?- cuestionó Ginny, dándole al chico algo que decir.

- ¿De ti? Nada- aseguró. Las mejillas de la pelirroja se tornaron carmesí. Lo miró intensamente tratando de comunicarle todo el odio que le tenía. Sin embargo, los ojos grises del Slytherin se mostraban fríos e impasibles. Resopló molesta, tratando de no salirse de sus casillas, pero él siempre encontraba una forma de desquiciarla.- ¿O a lo mejor… quieres algo de mí?

- Pobre iluso. Puedes quedarte con tu mera fantasía, que yo no quiero absolutamente nada de ti.

Estaba a punto de comenzar una batalla campal. Pero antes que Malfoy pudiera contraatacar. Dos personitas hicieron su aparición.

- ¡Ginny!- la pelirroja volteó y se encontró con un Ron que se acercaba hacia ella.- ¿Todo bien?

Ginny demoró unos segundos para responder. Miró a Hermione que ya estaba a lado de Ron y luego, no supo por qué, a Malfoy. Los microsegundos en que tuvo contacto con el chico, le parecieron eternos. Vio algo en sus ojos que no pudo describir, tal vez era… ¿preocupación? No, no podía ser.

- Sí, estoy bien- respondió un poco turbada. Hermione miró atentamente a Malfoy, al recordar lo que Harry les había contado la noche anterior, para ver si el chico realizaba un movimiento en falso. Ron le echó una mirada nada amigable a Draco quien todavía se encontraba como una estatua en el lugar. El Slytherin todavía tenía las manos en los bolsillos y como respuesta a Ron, le dirigió una mirada despectiva y sin más, dio media vuelta para irse. La pelirroja lo vio marcharse, con una interrogante en su cabeza.

- ¿Vamos?- preguntó Hermione antes de que Ron tuviera oportunidad de indagarle a su hermana qué hacía a esas horas en semejante lugar, sola. Ginny sólo asintió en silencio. Empezaron a caminar sin decir una palabra, con la vista fija al frente. Y sólo minutos después, la chica pelirroja se atrevió a mirar atrás donde anteriormente se encontraba de pie Draco Malfoy.

** O **

- Deberíamos de contarle a Harry sobre lo sucedido- susurraba Ron después de dejar a una molesta Ginny frente al retrato de la _Dama Gorda_. Hermione todavía no decía palabra y el pelirrojo se quería arrancar los cabellos de histeria. Bufó violentamente y habló un poco más calmado.- Hermione, me quieres decir ¿qué te pasa?

La chica tardó unos segundos en responder. Analizó todo lo que había ocurrido en los últimos días y una pequeña llama de ira creció en la boca de su estómago e iba subiendo lentamente por todo su esófago.

- Primero que todo- comenzó mirando a Ron a los ojos, con seriedad- estoy molesta contigo- Ron bajó la mirada avergonzado.

- Sí, lo sé- decía el pelirrojo todavía con la vista gacha- y me quiero disculpar- dijo en voz casi audible y levantando el rostro.- Quiero pedirte perdón por todo lo que te dije hoy- Hermione levantó una ceja, exigiendo más- y también perdón por todo lo que dicho o hecho anteriormente- agregó con voz monótona y mirando el, hasta ahora, interesante techo.

Hermione no pudo haber esperado más y sin previo aviso, se abalanzó hacia Ron, encerrándolo en un fuerte abrazo, el cual correspondió de buena manera.

A unos treinta metros de ahí, Harry Potter observaba debajo de su capa de invisibilidad, en silencio con un muy apretado y molesto nudo en la boca de su garganta.

** O **

Los pasillos no podían estar más desiertos aunque de vez en cuando cruzara uno que otro estudiante. Pero para Harry estaban como el salvaje viejo Oeste.

Caminaba con lentitud, sin rumbo, con la vista baja y de a suerte no se lograba chocar con nadie.

Una y otra vez, de forma persistente y para él un tanto odiosa, volvía a aparecer con claridad lo que minutos atrás había presenciado: Hermione abrazando a Ron.

Irónicamente, no sabía el por qué le molestaba esa simple muestra de afecto. Sólo era un simple abrazo… ¿no? O tal vez, ¿Ron se había adelantado y le había confesado a Hermione sus sentimientos de por más de dos años? Cerró fuertemente el puño.

Pero, ¿cómo era capaz de actuar de esa forma? ¿Por qué reaccionaba de tal modo cuando Hermione abrazaba a alguien?, y en este caso ese alguien era su mejor amigo, Ron. Su amigo desde que se enteró de la magnífica y sorpresiva existencia del mundo mágico, el mundo donde se sentía cómodo (por decirlo de algún modo) comparado con la ruda y poco afectiva vida que tuvo que tolerar con los Dursleys. Era sin duda, _su_ mundo. Donde había conocido, con gran suerte, a una maravillosa familia, la cual lo aceptó gustosa como un hijo más. Y eso lo hacía sentir querido.

Pero aparte de los Weasleys, cierta personita que conoció el primer día de clases de su primer curso, también era de suma y vital importancia en su vida: Hermione. Sí, lo recordaba claramente, ese día estaba tan fresco como el de ayer. Ella entró, con la túnica ya puesta, al vagón que Ron y él compartían. Con su pelo enmarañado, su cabeza en alto, su voz mandona y su aire de superioridad, cosas tan características de ella, sin mencionar su astucia e inteligencia. Era, sin duda alguna, una chica completa. Aunque obviamente, él la vio ese día como una niña nada amigable. Pero, le llevó dos meses darse cuenta que se equivocaba y agradeció esa equivocación.

Paró de caminar y analizó su 'pelea' con Hermione. Sonrió de forma inocente. ¿Qué demonios le sucedía? ¿Sería lo que la señora Weasley le dijo a Ginny hace dos años? ¿Cosas de la pubertad?

Ahora se sentía más confundido, estaba frustrado de esta situación y no sabía cómo salir de ella. Si era como decía la señora Weasley, cosas de la pubertad, se negaba rotundamente hablar de ello con Dumbledore. Ni a poco, se avergonzaría terriblemente.

¿Y Sirius? Podría enviarle una carta con Hedwig, pero demoraría en llegar la respuesta y necesitaba con urgencia una respuesta inmediata. No aguantaría la espera.

Aunque… podría contactarlo mediante la chimenea y como la profesora Umbridge, vigilaba las chimeneas del colegio, sería algo arriesgado.

Suspiró resignado, agachó la cabeza dándose por vencido al no hallar alguna buena solución a su problema.

_-Seguro Hermione encontraría una solución-_. Hermione. Otra vez el mismo tema.

Maldito círculo vicioso que involucraba de forma persistente a su amiga. Sin darse cuenta cada uno de sus pensamientos siempre tenían el mismo punto terminal. La odiaba por eso, pero odiaba mucho más el no poder odiarla.

En medio de un pasillo desierto se encontraba de cuclillas Luna Lovegood. Estaba de espaldas a él. Por lo tanto no lo vio ni lo oyó llegar. Se puso enfrente de ella y se rebajó la capa de invisibilidad hasta el cuello, con el propósito de asustarla, pero al parecer la Ravenclaw estaba muy ocupada recogiendo ciertos chécheres que se habían caído de su bolso. Harry sintió compasión y quiso ayudarla, se puso a la altura de ella.

- Hola, Harry- fue lo único que dijo Luna, levantó la vista y observó al Harry Potter decapitado, sonrió.- Linda capa invisible.

Harry abrió los ojos de par en par, totalmente estupefacto. Se terminó de quitar la capa, dejando al descubierto el resto de su cuerpo.

- ¿Cómo… lo sabías?- atinó a preguntar el pelinegro, recogiendo unas canicas que dentro parecían contener una galaxia.

Luna se encogió de hombros.

- Creo que debe ser porque en segundo año tenía una manía por conseguir una, pero mi papá opinaba que era muy pequeña para tener una capa invisible- suspiró.- Supongo que desde entonces he desarrollado un octavo sentido para detectar cuando se acerca una capa de invisibilidad.

Harry estaba más anonado que nunca. Misteriosamente, todas sus preocupaciones se esfumaron en ese instante. Divertido, y más alegre que en dos semanas, le siguió el juego.

- ¿Octavo sentido?- inquirió alzando una ceja y mirando sus ojos azul cielo.- ¿Cuáles son los otros dos, mi detector de capas de invisibilidad?

- El sexto es que puedo ver ciertos animales, criaturas, que la gente común no puede observar. Incluso los magos. Como los _nargles, goblins_, los threstals- agregó parándose del sitio.

- ¿Qué son los threstals?- Harry empezó a caminar junto con ella.

- Tú los has visto y muchos otros también, de seguro- decía con mucha tranquilidad.- ¿Recuerdas el día en que nos conocimos?

Harry hizo memoria, tratando de acordarse algo más inusual de lo común que hubiera sucedido ese día. Sí, ahora se acordaba. Cuando vio ese animal (si es que así lo podía llamar) que tenía un aspecto de caballo-pájaro cadavérico, daba miedo observarlo, tenía ambos ojos en blanco, como si estuviese ciego. Su crin era de color negro azabache, y estaba algo grasiento y un tanto enmarañado. Sus herraduras se veían desgastadas, como si hubiera galopado durante varios años. ¿Era eso a lo que se refería Luna?

- ¿Acaso hablas de los…?

- Sí, se llaman threstals- le interrumpió la chica como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Harry asintió pesadamente, ¿le había adivinado el pensamiento?- Y bueno, no es que yo solo los pueda ver, ya que tú también los ves. ¿Conoces el significado de por qué nosotros u otros cuántos más, los vemos?- Harry negó con la cabeza.- Porque hemos visto morir a alguien. Mi madre, por ejemplo. Por eso digo haber desarrollado un sexto sentido.

Él había visto a Cedric morir al final de su cuarto curso, en el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Ahora lo comprendía, el por qué en su inicio de curso había visto a los 'caballos' que tiraban de los coches, hasta ahora, encantados. Tenía unas ganas enormes de restregarle en la cara a Hermione tal descubrimiento. Pero se aguantó.

- ¿Y cuál es el séptimo?- siguió inquiriendo el muchacho al tener a alguien tan soñadora con quien conversar.

Luna tardó unos segundos en responder. Cuando lo hizo, lo dijo en voz prácticamente imperceptible. Hasta el punto en que Harry se tuvo que acercar más a ella.

- Puedo…

Pero Luna no pudo seguir hablando porque alguien la interrumpió sorpresivamente.

- ¡Harry!- el susodicho se volteó alarmado, se supone que debería estar en su cama, durmiendo. Pero se relajó al ver que tan sólo eran Ron y Hermione los que venían por el pasillo.- ¿Qué haces afuera?- siguió la chica castaña hablando atropelladamente con su tono de inconfundible superioridad.

- Nada- le respondió como quien no quiere la cosa. Ron miraba un tanto asustado la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos. Luna los observaba con ese aire soñador, con su mirada azul perdida en el pecoso rostro de Ron. Pero el pelirrojo o era muy tonto o no parecía darse cuenta. Tragó saliva e hizo un esfuerzo por detener la discusión.

- Eh… chicos…

- ¡No te metas, Ron!- exigió Hermione, señalándolo. El chico se congeló en su sitio, y sin saber qué hacer retrocedió poco a poco hasta que chocó con Luna.

- Lo siento- se disculpó un tanto sonrojado. Luna lo miró atentamente, como si estuviese explorando dentro de su alma. Ron se sintió incómodo y sin saber qué hacer –por segunda vez, ese día- le propuso en un susurro:- Será mejor que nos vayamos cuanto antes, si no quieres presenciar la Tercera Guerra Mundial.- Luna le dedicó una corta sonrisa y sin decir nada más, tomó la mano del prefecto y se fueron como si nada.

Mientras, Harry y Hermione entraban en una batalla. Algo verdaderamente extraño de ocurrir entre ambos.

- ¡No le hables así a Ron!- le defendió Harry cuando Hermione paró en seco al pelirrojo.

- ¿Y quién te crees tú para decirme lo que debo hacer?- Hermione hervía en furia, tenía los dientes apretados, sabía que más tarde se arrepentiría por haber tratado de esa forma grosera a Harry, pero ahora su remordimiento era el que cobraba fuerza y acallaba a su razón.

- ¡Ja!- exclamó Harry, acercándose y notando cada minúscula parte del rostro de ella.- Irónico- dijo entre dientes.- Has estado toda esta semana sin hablarme, ni siquiera me has mirado. Es como si yo no existiera, apenas te das cuenta de que Ron vive. ¿Y ahora esto? Por favor, Hermione, ¡no me vengas con tus estúpidas preguntas sin salida!- Harry de verdad estaba molesto y mucho más por lo distante que había estado con Hermione en los últimos días, eso lo enfadaba: el no poder hablar con ella, el no saber que compartían las mismas ideas y pensamientos, el no poder reír junto con ella, el no verla sonreír cuando decía algo gracioso, pero sobretodo, el no sentir su cálida compañía y seguridad que ella le manifestaba a cada momento. Porque, sí, ella le brindaba la dosis necesaria de confianza y seguridad que en muchas ocasiones le hacía falta; Hermione poseía ese maravilloso don con él.

Después de unos eternos segundos, según Harry, Hermione habló con la voz un tanto quebrada.

- ¿Ahora te parece que hago preguntas estúpidas?- preguntó la chica castaña mirándolo a los ojos incrédula.- ¿Acaso crees que soy tan idiota como para no darme cuenta que hablabas con Ron para saber de mí? ¿No te parece… tonto lo que hacías para saber cómo me encontraba?

Harry sentía que el mundo se le venía abajo, notó que en cualquier instante Hermione rompería a llorar y él no quería ser la causa del sufrimiento de su amiga, eso sería lo último que se le podría ocurrir.

Suspiró. Agachó la cabeza, le pesaba tanto todo lo que había sucedido en esos días, todo el daño –que sin saberlo- ambos se hacían. Levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos de ella. _Sus_ ojos.

- Hermione…- comenzó en un susurro ronco que fue suficiente para que la chica lo abrazara fuertemente, llorando. Harry sintió un nudo en la garganta, se sentía fatal por hacerla llorar.- Hermione… yo… lo siento- le dijo cerca del oído y correspondiendo al abrazo, hundiendo su cabeza en el cabello de su amiga. Olía tan bien, olía a canela y fresas; aspiró profundamente, tratando de ahogarse con el olor de ella.

- No, Harry- le dijo, separándose, para el horror del chico. Quería reconfortarla.- Soy yo la que tiene que pedir disculpas- decía con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas- me comporté como alguien que no soy, tal vez para alegrar a muchos, pero no a mí. Me sentía rara y mucho más al no estar contigo- en este punto la sangre había llegado a sus mejillas tornándolas más rojas- de verdad, fui inmadura y hasta egoísta. Perdóname.

- No hay nada que perdonar, somos amigos, ¿no?- Hermione tenía unas cuantas lágrimas abnegadas, su pelo estaba un tanto desordenado a causa del abrazo, todavía estaba un poco roja; pero para Harry, lucía inevitablemente hermosa, tuvo unas ganas inmensas de abrazarla pero se contuvo, no quería que Hermione pensara algo que _no_ era.

Hermione sonrió y como efecto, las gruesas lágrimas cayeron lentamente por sus mejillas.

- Mejores amigos- agregó. Harry no pudo aguantar, pasando su pulgar por el terso rostro de ella, quitó esa molesta lágrima.

** O **

**Ohhh, sii, Señor, Zeus, Ra, Buda, Merlín, Circe, Gandalf! x)**

**¡Terminé! saltitos. 27 páginas de Word… Mis muy estimados lectores/as: no tienen idea de cuánto me costó este cap. Y como el anterior termina con una escena delusional… ::babas:: XD**

**Así que… díganme, ¿cómo me quedó? ¿Valió la pena tantos meses de espera o se encontraron con un trabajo poco satisfactorio? (Espero que sea la primera opción XD)**

**En fin. Hmm… todo lo que ha ocurrido en estos últimos días… como el estreno de HP 5 (la AMÉ, no hay otra palabra :D) y el inicio de vacas en algunos países de Latinoamérica –en el mío no T.T-.**

**Bueno, les deseo las mejores vacas a los que duermen y se acuestan tarde x)**

**Millones pero millones de grax a: Yuna Lockhart, Aurora-chan, Mariale-26, azaak, PauGranger, c-len, Nicole, Cam-tz, Nicole, AtRaM Potter, Magaso Urashima, GTAD, ariita black, OneBlackAngel, ivi's y emmalfoy (hehehe, aunque sea del cap 1, sé que te leíste los tres caps XD).**

**De verdad no sé qué haría sin sus rr! Son lo máximo, sin duda.**

**¡Me voy! Acuérdense de su lindo rr!! XD**

**Que tengan un lindo, productivo y delusional día x)**

**Besos!**

**Se despide, missyumikov!**

**Delusional 'siempre y para siempre' n.n**

"_**Los reviews alegran mi día"**_

**20/Julio/2007**


	5. Ahora o Nunca

**Ok. No tengo perdón, ni siquiera ante cualquier dios. Merlín puede hacerme un maleficio, Zeus lanzarme un trueno, Ra castigarme con sus rayos, Buda con su… Ehm no se me ocurre nada xD.**

**Pero sólo puedo pedirles un trillón de disculpas de corazón. **

**Tal vez las agobiaría con mi explicación sobre el porqué no actualicé en… 7 meses, pero después de tooooodo lo que han esperado (y ni les culpo si no recibo rr xD n.nU..) no creo que deban de soportar la lata de cosas que tengo que decir.**

**Por lo tanto voy al grano y me sigo disculpando con uds.**

**O significa cambio de escena.**

**Disclaimer****: todos los personajes le pertenece a la escritora inglesa que cautivó a todos con sus libros: J. K. Rowling. También el Warner Brothers y la editorial Salamandra tienen sus derechos. XD**

**Bien, antes de comenzar tengo que hacer una aclaración con respecto a este cap: según el libro, Harry, Fred y George son castigados 'de por vida' según Umbridge **_**cof-sapo-cof**_** por pelear con Malfoy después de un partido. Pero, aquí sólo va a estar castigado un gemelo (ay qué mala xD): George. Harry y Fred siguen jugando )… pero Ginny es el reemplazo de George (tengo mis motivos, ya verán jejeje).**

**Capítulo 5:**** Ahora o Nunca.**

**Capítulo anterior…**

Hermione sonrió y como efecto, las gruesas lágrimas cayeron lentamente por sus mejillas.

- Mejores amigos- agregó. Harry no pudo aguantar, pasando su pulgar por el terso rostro de ella, quitó esa molesta lágrima.

**O**

Sus pasos amortiguados por las gruesas paredes de piedra del castillo, eran la única cosa que les hacía saber que todavía estaban caminando. Sus mentes, parecían estar tediosamente ocupadas en algo más importante que prestar atención al otro y armar una conversación. Sus negras túnicas les protegían del tremulante frío que hacía esa noche mientras que sus pálidas pieles contrastaban con la imperiosa oscuridad que era rota, únicamente, por las puntas de sus varitas iluminadas por el potente _Lumus_.

Torcieron a la derecha, todavía el silencio reinaba entre ellos, seduciendo junto al viento a la redonda luna que danzaba tiesa en el enorme firmamento de brillante terciopelo azul. Avanzaron unos cuantos metros más con tal celeridad que daba la impresión que sus pies se conocían el camino de memoria; una brisa se coló por el pasillo haciendo que el cabello rubio claro de Luna se agitara junto a ella, la Ravenclaw se dejó sentir por la fascinante sensación de ligereza. Ron se atrevió a observarla por el rabillo del ojo y pudo notar que sus grandes orbes azul cielo brillaban con peculiar intensidad, y fue entonces que lo atrapó en ese maravilloso torbellino azul.

Su marcha se detuvo y sus cuerpos se miraron, sus pechos subían y bajaban, y Ron podría jurar oír los latidos del corazón de la Lovegood. Sin saber cómo, al instante, sus narices se encontraban a tan sólo centímetros de separación, todavía con sus varitas en ristre. Los blancos y largos dedos de la rubia aparecieron de entre la túnica para tímidamente rozar los del pelirrojo, quien al simple tacto su estómago dio un vuelco y ella se atrevió a seguir como autorizándose a avanzar.

De repente, en medio de los alfeizares, aparecieron, uno a uno, varias cantidades de dulces. Tartas de frambuesa y cereza, de mora y calabaza, de guineo con chispas de chocolate, de durazno con relleno de fresa y Ron casi se desboca si no fuera porque en los ojos de Luna se asomara un dejo de tristeza. A mucho dolor, el Weasley apartó, casi con brusquedad, su vista de esos tentativos deleites y posó su pecosa mirada en el blanquecino rostro de ella.

Cuando lo hizo, la agilidad de Luna ganó, acercando peligrosamente sus pequeños y rosados labios a los del ojiazul. El chico abrió tremendamente los ojos pero sin querer retroceder, los labios de la rubia le hipnotizaron al punto de quedar absorto en un mar de atracción que él sólo podía dejarse llevar.

Estaban tan cerca del contacto, tan cerca que podía notar el leve sonrojo que ella traía, su envolvedor aliento, sus delgadas cejas y el pequeño lunar cerca del párpado inferior derecho. El poderoso _Lumus_ parecía disminuir crudamente en intensidad… el Gryffindor alargó un poco más su cuello mientras la luz se convertía en oscuridad, sólo un poco a la vez que sus siluetas se tornaban borrosas, sólo un poco más, sólo un…

Se incorporó tomando una gigantesca bocanada de aire, sus pulmones se expandían súbitamente y podía sentir el incontrolable ritmo de su corazón a un lado de su nuca. Ron parpadeó varias veces tratando de enfocar y rebobinando a qué había sucedido, pero cuando una pequeña lucecilla se encendía dentro de su cerebro, balbuceó unas cuantas cosas ininteligibles con los ojos semicerrados y su cuerpo cayó de bruces sobre la cama quedándose nuevamente dormido.

**O**

Sus pisadas eran sordas gracias a un hechizo amortiguador que Hermione había utilizado. Después de la pelea que minutos más tarde se convirtió en reconciliación, no querían que nadie los molestara. Avanzaban con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de la túnica a pasos cortos, disfrutando de algo en común: el silencio.

Pero… ese silencio que ambos compartían no era del todo 'silencio', no; era un silencio vocal sin ningún ruido pero no emocional. Se seguían comunicando con gestos y miradas. Era lo único que ellos necesitaban… lo único que querían.

Y en cierta forma les causaba bochorno que pudieran comunicarse de esa manera tan especial, así que sus cabezas estaban gachas y sonrojadas.

Caminaban en un pasillo iluminado por antorchas que colgaban de los muros, a los lados había una que otra armadura de hierro, vasijas vacías yacían a un lado de las armaduras al igual que cuadros con distintos personajes que se arremolinaban por tener un puesto. En ese instante a Harry le asaltó una duda y sacando la cabeza de entre los hombros, miró a Hermione y vio que sus cabellos lucían dorados a causa de la iluminación medieval.

- Hermione…- ella ladeó la cabeza confirmándole que tenía su plena atención.- Ehm… ¿qué te dijo exactamente, Ron?

Dejaron de caminar. La prefecta frunció levemente el ceño con un gesto de interés y burla.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- fue su respuesta aunque sabía perfectamente de qué él hablaba.

Harry balbuceó por un momento y luego de ver nuevamente sus ojos cafés, tomó un suspiro que pronto botó.

- Durante la ronda…- comenzó, moviendo ligeramente la cabeza a ver si ella tenía una idea de qué quería decir. Pero al notar una ceja notoriamente alzada por parte de su amiga, decidió continuar.- Verás, él me dijo que iba a hablar contigo esta noche… tú sabes para disculparse y eso, ¿no?

Hermione se regocijó internamente y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se asomara en sus labios.

- Bueno sí… eso fue lo que hizo- susurró con la cabeza un tanto cabizbaja, mordiéndose el labio inferior para no reír en frente del buscador.

Harry arrugó la frente y podría jurar que sintió algo extraño en la boca de su estómago. No, no quedó satisfecho con su respuesta. Sacudió su cabeza en señal de negación, parpadeó un par de veces y prosiguió, esta vez con un tono más bajo.

- Eso… ¿eso fue todo lo que hizo?- sus ojos expectantes ansiaban por descubrir algo que no sabía si existía.- Hum… ¿nada más?

Hermione puso cara de estar pensando en algo sumamente difícil.

- A ver… ¿algo… más?- preguntó lentamente con una inevitable sonrisa burlona.- Bueno, pues sí- Harry aguantó las ganas de gritar, en vez de eso prestó más atención- nos abrazamos porque él se disculpó de haber dicho y hecho mil y un cosas que, conociéndolo, se volverán a repetir en una semana, tal vez en unos días… Pero lo que quiero decir es que estoy orgullosa de él y que… ¡oh, Merlín!- Hermione abrió los ojos tremendamente.- ¡Por todos los grandes magos…!

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué sucede?

- Diablos… le grité cuando… cuando los encontramos a ti y Luna en ese pasillo- por una leve fracción de segundo Harry creyó oír un cambio en el tono de voz cuando su amiga pronunció 'Luna'.- Me tengo que disculpar con él, tuve un arrebato- agregó un tanto avergonzada para luego poner una cara de superioridad.- Pero, hablando de ti y Luna…- la prefecta podía oír el cambio del ritmo de su corazón, galopado- ¿qué… esto… cómo se encontraron?- al ver que el chico no podía suprimir una sonrisa, se apresuró a decir atropelladamente.- Digo, el castillo… tú sabes, bueno… es grande, ¿no?- _- Debiste quedarte callada, Granger, ¡¿qué haces?! Calladita te ves más bonita-_ - Muchas personas con las cuales cruzarse y pues las probabilidades…

Harry conectó su verde mirada con la café de ella y además de notar nerviosismo y curiosidad, no le pasó desapercibido el movimiento frenético de sus manos, la repentina aceleración de su respiración ni el tono carmín de sus mejillas. El muchacho no pudo evitar que un rugido de furia se encendiera dentro de sí.

- Bueno pues la verdad- _- Sí, Potter, eso es lo primero que tienes que decir, la verdad-_ - los seguí a ti y Ron para ver qué hacían- una mueca de confusión cruzó en el rostro de la castaña.- Temía…- _- Oh, sí, ¡qué hombre! 'Temer', vamos amigo, déjale eso a los de primer año-_ - pensaba- se corrigió- que iba a pasar algo.

Hermione hizo un 'alto' con su mano y Harry obedeció.

- ¿Algo? ¿Qué quieres decir con 'algo'?

- Verás, Hermione, creía que Ron se te iba a declarar- la chica abrió sus ojos como platos, asombrada- o hacer algo por el estilo… porque que yo sepa, él ha estado enamorado de ti desde tercero y yo…

- ¡Espera!... espera, por favor- pidió apresurada mientras sacudía su cabeza y se asomaba una sonrisa; Harry frunció el ceño, confundido.- Ron no está enamorado de mí… bueno sí- y sus mejillas se sonrojaron por momentos- él me lo dijo este verano… en el cuartel, se declaró y…

Harry sintió que una piedra de cinco toneladas caía en su estómago, tragó saliva con dificultad y cuando trató de hablar, pudo sentir sus labios resecos y su corazón amenazaba con salirse de su pecho.

- ¿Y tú…?- formular la pregunta le era un reto para todo su organismo pero oír la respuesta era atroz.

Hermione rió nerviosamente.

- ¡No! No, claro que no. Lo estuve, sí, por un tiempo… unos años a decir verdad, pero de repente se desvaneció. Así de rápido que vino, se fue- argumentó haciendo gestos con las manos.- Y yo se lo dije, este verano, y al parecer él lo entendió, algo increíble por parte de Ron- masculló por lo bajo.- Fue un tanto difícil para los dos convivir y más si tú no estabas… Toda una odisea para mí- levantó los brazos y luego los dejó caer.- Pero hay que seguir, ¿sabes?

- Sí, supongo…- murmuró un tanto apenado. Hubo un lapso de quietud que resultó incómodo para ambos. Hermione tenía la vista clavada en el suelo y Harry sólo podía mirar a todos lados sin saber qué hacer. _– Tic tac, tic tac, Potter. ¿Qué esperas? ¡Di algo para reconfortarla! Es tu mejor amiga, eso es lo que hacen los mejores amigos, ¿no?-_. – Tienes mi apoyo, Hermione- su amiga le agradeció con la mirada. _– ¿"Tienes mi apoyo, Hermione"…? ¿Qué diablos se supone que es eso, eh? ¡Qué ayuda! Supongo que ya se debe de sentir extremadamente segura y aliviada porque cuenta con el apoyo de su amigo, ¿no? Vamos, tigre, ¿qué sucede contigo? Mírala, todavía siente pena y tú sólo… ¡¿qué?! ¿Palmaditas en el hombro? Oh no… oh no, hasta dónde has llegado ¿y esa sonrisa nerviosa? Que Merlín se apiade de ti, muchacho. Porque al parecer… ¡Sí, sí! ¡De eso hablaba, campeón! Parece que te he entrenado bien, ¿eh?-_

La había abrazado. Sí, sus cuerpos estaban fuertemente pegados. Hermione podía oír su corazón latiendo contra su pecho, era un abrazo apretado y sorpresivo, no se lo esperaba pero lo ansiaba. Pudo sentir cada uno de sus músculos y tendones, antes tensados, ahora se relajaban poco a poco; y fue entonces que correspondió al cálido abrazo pasando sus brazos detrás del cuello del buscador.

Por su parte, Harry no sabía qué lo impulsó a tomar así de sorpresa a su mejor amiga pero la sensación de estrechez de ambos cuerpos era algo que contadas veces había experimentado. Sus fuertes brazos rodeaban por detrás la alta espalda de Hermione a la vez que su cabeza buscaba refugio en su cabellera castaña que ahora olía como siempre pero esta vez pudo detectar otro aroma a parte de los anteriores, un aroma dulce y exquisito: vainilla. Allí encontró paz, tranquilidad, necesidad, fuerza y seguridad. Era como… como… Hermione dio un sutil sobresalto entre los brazos de Harry y cuando el chico reaccionó, notó que su mano derecha estaba posada sobre… sobre algo que no debería de estar tocando. Se separaron al instante.

La vergüenza era tal que Harry creía que debía de parecer un turista que tomó mucho sol, Hermione estaba igual de roja, pasó un momento en que ninguno de los dos dijo ni hizo nada.

Cuando el buscador trató de hablar sintió un nudo en su garganta.

- Yo…- balbuceó todavía rojo de la pena- yo… Hermione… perdona, no sabía que… yo… lo siento. No era mi intención…

- Harry- cuando la chica habló lo hizo tan velozmente que él no se dio cuenta que ella pronunció su nombre.- No… no te… preocupes, es algo… normal… que un muchacho de tu edad…- explicaba haciendo vagos gestos- tenga esos… impulsos, por decirlo de una forma. Y pues no te puedo culpar… que yo… haya sido víctima de tu estímulo- _- ¿Víctima? ¡Maldición! ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡El pobre pensará que es un pervertido sexual!-_ _- Ay pero qué pervertido, ¿no crees?- _dijo una vocecilla lujuriosa cerca de su lóbulo izquierdo.- No, no quise decir víctima… disculpa… fue un instinto… ¡Sí! Un instinto…

- ¿Animal?- se atrevió a cuestionar.

- Ehm…- ahora era Hermione quien balbuceaba.- Pues… los expertos en… el tema, lo denominan así, no te preocupes, es un término científico. Está todo bien.

Harry se rascaba detrás de la nuca todavía no muy convencido con el 'está todo bien' de Hermione. Sentía que su cara ardía, la vergüenza iba de pies a cabeza.

- De verdad, lo siento mucho- alcanzó a decir con un aire de nerviosismo en la voz.

- No te preocupes, somos jóvenes, ¿no?- _- ¿"Somos jóvenes"…? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, jovencita?- - Oh, Merlín, ¡se le está insinuando!-_ proliferó otra vocecilla esta vez detrás de su cabeza, Hermione abrió los ojos como platos. _- ¿Insinuación? ¿Alguien me llamó?-_ preguntó atrevidamente la voz del lóbulo, la chica sólo alcanzó a cubrirse de vergüenza.- No… no quise decir nada… sugestivo, Harry. Espero que no me hayas malinterpretado.

- Oh, no, no, claro que no- se apresuró a decir con un leve tono rosa en sus mejillas y prestando mucha atención al techo.

- Es decir, la pubertad, las hormonas, la vitalidad… tú sabes- argumentó con total normalidad y profesionalidad hasta que vio el rostro de su amigo. _– ¡Qué bien, Granger! Ahora, ¿qué sigue? ¿Charla de educación sexual o diapositivas de las distintas posiciones o una película de cómo llegar al coito con éxito?-_.- Mejor… me voy a dormir, sí, es tarde, Harry y mañana tienes partido contra Ravenclaw.

El bochorno del muchacho desapareció al instante cuando Hermione mencionó el partido del día siguiente.

- Cierto…- se acordó al venirle a la mente la cara de Cho Chang. Su amiga supo de inmediato en lo que el pelinegro pensaba y nuevamente el ambiente se tensó.- Ya falta poco para llegar a la Sala Común así que mejor vamos juntos, ¿te parece?

La castaña observó ese hipnotizante mar verde esmeralda y accedió con un movimiento de cabeza. El incidente anterior ahora parecía muy lejano y de poca importancia. Reanudaron nuevamente su camino, esta vez con las manos entrelazadas dentro de los bolsillos.

**O**

Salió del Gran Comedor después de desayunar solamente unos waffles, jugo y salchichas. No se sentía del todo satisfecho pero tampoco comería hasta hartar eso se lo dejaría a Ron; además, la idea de que el buscador del equipo de los leones vomitase su desayuno en pleno ascenso… no era para nada atractiva.

Pero ésa no era la única razón por la cual había salido precipitadamente del comedor.

Cho Chang, la chica que unos meses atrás lo había dejado solo y avergonzado frente a unos cuantos extraños, ahora le empezaba a resultar quisquillosa y nada soportable; tenía su mirada fija en su persona desde que entró a desayunar con Ron y Hermione, podía verla cuchichear por lo bajo con su amiga Marietta unas mesas más allá. Su mirada taladradora se posaba persistentemente en la nuca del chico por más de quince minutos. Era el colmo. Así que se paró intempestivamente de su asiento ganándose la atención de varias personas entre ellas Ron y una ojeada reprochadora de Hermione quien en el acto desvió sus ojos cafés hacia la chica de rasgos exóticos; ella le devolvió la mirada a su amiga quien sólo se limitó a sostenérsela para luego observar a Harry quien ya había tomado nuevamente asiento a su lado.

- Si no estuvieran los profesores, le lanzaría un hechizo ahora mismo- masculló tan bajo y apenas moviendo los labios, procurando que sólo el buscador la escuchara, Harry giró su cabeza para ver de nuevo a Cho pero esta ya estaba de lado platicando amenamente con otras chicas.

- No, déjalo así- pidió suavemente, dándole interés a su amiga.- Para mí sería mejor ganarles hoy en el estadio- Hermione sonrió ligeramente mientras Ron engullía media docena de salchichas a la vez.

- Un triunfo con estilo, Harry- le felicitó, tomando una manzana y mordiéndola.

- Sí, bueno, es una de las cosas que he aprendido de ti- soltó inconscientemente mientras la veía comer su manzana. Ron tragó con dificultad y luego hincó un tenedor en un panqueque que ahora se adentraba en su boca.- ¿Me está mirando otra vez, verdad?

Hermione dio un rápido vistazo.

- Sí otra vez… Harry deberías comer un poco más- le aconsejó temiendo la próxima movida de su amigo.

- Shi, et ferdap- logró articular el pelirrojo, tragando el panqueque.- ¡Casi no has probado bocado! Te vas a desmayar, amigo- advirtió con el tenedor, Hermione afirmó con la cabeza en apoyo al chico.

- No, creo que estoy lleno y además, ya me cansé de esto- dictó poniéndose nuevamente de pie.- Me voy a los vestidores.

- Pero si todavía falta más de una hora para que empiece el partido- alegó Ron después de escuchar lo último que dijo el pelinegro.

- No importa…

- Harry, tienes que comer- Hermione se asió del antebrazo de Harry quien se inclinó un poco más cerca del rostro de su amiga.- Mira, si sales por esa puerta… ella habrá obtenido otro punto a su favor y tú pierdes.

- Pero…- contraatacó sosteniendo la mirada café de la prefecta- si gano el partido, se acaba todo, sería un bajón para ella y yo ganaría.

Por unos momentos ambos se miraron profundamente, decidiendo a quien le darían la razón.

- Bien, bien, ni siquiera sé por qué hago esto…- murmuró un tanto enfadada- sé que ambos hicieron mal y te defiendo porque eres mi amigo, pero… ¡oh, qué diablos! ¡Sólo gánales, Harry!- su amigo sonrió y le regaló un efusivo beso en la mejilla, dejando atrás a una Hermione congelada y con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

Cuando atravesó las puertas del Gran Comedor una sonrisa todavía surcaba en su rostro. Dos razones: el beso inesperado que le dio a Hermione y la cara de Cho cuando lo hizo. Pero la sonrisa se le desvaneció mientras doblaba un pasillo… el recuerdo del Salón de Madame Pudipié llegó hasta su mente como si fuera convocado _– No se suponía que así debía ser mi primera cita…-_ pensó desilusionado. _– Ni tu primer beso, campeón-_ agregó una vocecilla como quien no quiere la cosa cuando la Sala de los Menesteres y un muérdago colisionaron contra su cerebro, Harry resopló. _– No puedo ser tan malo con las chicas…- - Oh, ¡claro que no! Mira a Hermione por ejemplo, ¡tu amiga! Fuiste un tanto torpe con ella pero al final… lindo- - ¿Lindo? Vaya término entre hombres, eh…- - ¡Eh chico! Yo no soy quien está hablando con su alter-ego, ¿sabes?- - ¿Mi alter-ego? ¿No se supone que eres mi conciencia?- -Na, na, na, te equivocas, muchacho. ¿O es que acaso se te olvidó que tu conciencia tiene voz femenina…? Exactamente, la voz de tu 'mejor amiga', ¡Hermione! Quien…, tigre, no está nada mal por cierto…- - Eh, eh, por cierto, mejor cierra tu bocota sino quieres que… que te cambie por otro, recuerda, yo soy el que manda aquí. Soy el que ahora mismo tiene pleno control de su cuerpo y está caminando a los vestidores- - Ja, ja, ja, mejor me voy antes de que te dé otra crisis de altanería- - ¡Eh! Espera, se supone que eres mi __**alter-ego**__, tú te encargas de la altanería y eso, ¿no?- - Sí, pero al parecer tu ego es tan grande que se multiplica por dos. Buena suerte, chico- - Gracias- _

-… ¿En qué estaba pensando?- se preguntó mientras andaba por los jardines del colegio y el estadio de Quidditch se hacía más grande y visible.- No tiene importancia- se aseguró, al pasar por su mente un rostro con aire asiático.

**O**

Unos minutos más tarde se adentraba por una puerta escondida y bajaba unas pequeñas escaleras, recorrió un pasillo largo con iluminación propia, giró a la derecha, nuevamente a la derecha, paró frente a una puerta con el molde de un león con las fauces abiertas y un letrero en letras rojas y doradas que rezaba 'Gryffindor'. Sacó la varita de entre su ropa, colocó la punta en la cerradura y murmuró _Apertum leo_. Se escuchó un ruido como si se estuviera descolgando varios candados y segundos después la puerta se abrió dejando a ver un recinto limpio y listo para ser usado en segundos. Harry caminó hasta su casillero, lo abrió y se encontró con su bolsa donde llevaba el uniforme. La había dejado allí hacía unos días para facilitarse su provecho del tiempo. Sacó su uniforme rojo con letras doradas grabadas en la parte de atrás que decían su apellido, se quedó mirándolas con detenimiento pensando que su padre debía de haber llevado el mismo uniforme, cerró los ojos arrugando la vestidura en el proceso y cuando los abrió, besó la ropa.

Se desvistió y cuando iba a quitarse el pantalón observó el reloj de su muñeca, todavía tenía más de cuarenta minutos a su disposición, echó un vistazo a las duchas que parecían llamarle y no se hizo de rogar.

Cuando abrió la llave y el agua empezó a correr por la regadera, dejó que cada uno de sus músculos se relajara. Apoyó su palma izquierda en la pared de enfrente, dejando que su peso cayera muerto sobre las plantas de sus pies; la parte posterior de su cabeza sintió el raudal de agua que pronto se zurraba por sus cabellos, su espalda, su cuello y su abdomen hasta llegar a sus piernas y rápidamente al desagüe. Dio cara a la regadera disfrutando cada parte de su ser del vital líquido, se quedó un tiempo más así, llenando cada molécula de su cuerpo con la refrescante situación.

Diez minutos después estaba fuera del baño con la mitad del uniforme puesto y una pequeña toalla entre sus manos que se encargaba de secar su cabellera rebelde. Todavía con los cabellos negros un poco húmedos, se puso las rodilleras, las coderas, las botas y la túnica. Se puso de pie y cuando estaba por ponerse los guantes, la puerta se abrió, dejando entrever una inconfundible cabellera pelirroja, la cara femenina de Ginny Weasley pareció congelarse en el acto. Quedando su mano todavía apoyada en la perilla. La chica no dejaba de mirar el rostro del buscador e inconscientemente sus orbes fueron a reparar en la túnica desabrochada del chico.

- Hola, Ginny- saludó sacando de entre su bolsa un par de gruesos guantes marrones.- Has llegado temprano.

- Sí, le dije a George que quería llegar antes de tiempo- empezó a caminar hacia las banquetas cerca de los casilleros. Harry se terminó de poner los guantes y buscó las gafas protectoras.- No me quería dejar ir sin que antes le prometiera que iba a tumbar a unos cuantos Ravenclaws de sus escobas- la pelirroja rió suavemente al imaginarse la escena de minutos atrás.- Le importa mucho esto del Quidditch… creo que es su manera de relajarse.

- Pues sí, tu hermano es un gran golpeador. Pero me han dicho que tú eres muy buena- argumentó mirándola por encima del hombro, ella se limitó a sonreír.

- Pues eso sólo se puede saber en el campo, ¿no?- Harry rió.

- Buen punto- alegó mientras se abrochaba la túnica. Los ojos castaños de la pelirroja no dejaban de observar al azabache desde el espejo de su casillero.- ¿Cómo está Michael?

La pregunta la tomó de sorpresa. Abrió los ojos y tragó saliva, al ver que demoraba mucho en responder, Harry volteó el cuello y se encontró con que Ginny estaba buscando unas cosas en su bolsa. Cuando la menor de los Weasley habló, su voz sonó amortiguada y lejana.

- Bien, gracias por preguntar. Es un poco presumido y eso, pero nos llevamos bien… No todo es color de rosa- el silencio reinó, ella se mordió el labio inferior no queriendo preguntar lo que quería saber desde hace semanas, pero su curiosidad era mayor.- ¿Y tú?

Harry podía oír zumbar el mosquito que se encontraba cerca de un rincón. La pregunta había quedado en el aire. _"¿Y tú?"_ resonaba contra su cabeza. Cuando el último botón fue abrochado, dio media vuelta, encontrándose con la pelirroja que ya estaba casi vestida.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Pues… ¿no es obvio?- una leve sonrisa se asomaba en los labios de la chica. Harry clavó sus ojos en los de ella, arrugando el ceño, indagando si lo que él suponía era lo que ella quería saber. Y un rodeo de ojos por parte de la pelirroja le hizo saber que estaba en lo cierto.

Titubeó un poco antes de poder hablar.

- Estamos bien pero no creo que vaya a haber algo más- Ginny pronunció sus labios, entendiendo a la perfección y comprobando que Harry estaba un tanto incómodo.- Cho…, no es lo que esperaba.

- ¿Y qué es lo que esperabas?

Pero, para fortuna de Harry, no tuvo tiempo de contestar ya que en ese instante la puerta se abría dejando ver a una Angelina Johnson muy estresada.

- ¡¡¡Argh!!!- masculló mientras tiraba su bolso sobre las banquetas y se sentaba con las manos dentro de sus cabellos.- ¡Esto es condenadamente genial!- al parecer Johnson estaba tan enojada que no había reparado en las dos personas que ya se encontraban allí y cuando lo hizo un silencio incómodo rigió por momentos, Ginny se encargó de disiparlo.

- ¿Sucede algo, Angie?- la morena dirigió su atención a la chica que permanecía expectante.

- Sí…- susurró afligida.- Katie se enfermó ayer, le dio una especie de gripe o eso es lo que me dijo la enfermera.

- Pero, ¿va estar bien?- preguntó Harry que ya estaba listo para salir al campo.

- Sí, sólo tiene que tomar un jarabe y guardar reposo. Lo malo es que le duele tanto la cabeza que, según Pomfrey, si sube demasiado en altura con su escoba… podría llegar a desmayarse.

- ¿Y quién es su reemplazo, entonces?- Ginny estaba nerviosa.

- Tú- contestó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Harry se quedó estático por la noticia… Ginny con su boca abierta, podría comerse a Buckbeak.

- Pe…pero, ¡no puede ser! ¡He estado practicando para ser golpeadora toda esta semana! ¡Angelina!- parecía que el berrinche de la chica iba a transformarse en un ataque de histeria en cualquier momento. Pero la capitana lucía más calmada desde que entró.

- Ginevra- empezó con voz segura e inconscientemente a Harry se le vino el rostro de Hermione a la mente.- Mira, antes de venir acá charlé con Fred y George, y ellos me han hablado muy bien de ti. Que eres una gran cazadora y les creo. No porque sea amiga de ellos sino porque soy la capitana de este equipo y confío en que los Weasleys tienen madera de jugadores; así que lo mínimo que puedo pedir de ti ahora, es que salgas a ese campo y demuestres que estoy en lo cierto.

Los vestidores quedaron en un absoluto silencio. Harry no dejaba de pasar sus esmeraldas de una chica a la otra.

- No te equivocas en lo absoluto, Angelina- aseguró la pelirroja terminándose de poner los guantes.- Ya lo verás- se amarró su larga cabellera en una coleta y a continuación Ginny salió sin decir palabra más, quedando la capitana y el buscador.

- Después de todo… ¿quién tomará el lugar de George si no es Ginny?

- Lo verás entrar por la puerta, venía siguiéndome los talones- murmuró sacando las cosas para vestirse y poniéndose las botas.

El reemplazo entró a los segundos, Dean Thomas saludó un tanto cohibido, yéndose a cambiar fugazmente sin decir palabra alguna. Unos minutos después de que la pelirroja había salido, se oyó unos gritos del otro lado de los vestidores y cuando la puerta nuevamente se abrió la cabeza de Fred Weasley hizo su aparición.

- ¿Qué diablos le pasa a Ginny? ¿La dejó el novio o anda menopáusica?

Harry y Angelina se abstuvieron de responder, y cuando Fred hubo salido hecho una fiera al igual que su hermana y ya casi la mitad del equipo estaba cambiándose; Angelina se inclinó, poniéndole una mano cerca del oído del chico y le susurró.

- Creo que no debí poner a Ginny de cazadora. Se tomó su papel al pie de la letra. Literalmente- Harry alcanzó a reírse cuando todo mundo estaba en fila y se ganó un par de miradas extrañas por parte de sus compañeros de equipo, excepto Angelina. Las puertas que conducían al interior del campo de Quidditch se abrieron, la luz del sol penetró, cegando momentáneamente a los presentes quienes se cubrieron sus ojos con el antebrazo. La potente y enérgica voz de Lee Jordan resonó en el ambiente que estaba plagado de un mar de gente que gritaba a todo pulmón, vestidos con los colores de sus equipos predilectos.

Hacía un buen clima. Harry se fijó en que el equipo de Ravenclaw ya estaba en el centro del campo. Sonrió mientras uno a uno, sus compañeros entraban al estadio a medida que los llamaban. Y cuando su nombre fue mencionado y una ola de vítores se difundió de inmediato, llenándole de gran regocijo y emoción; sólo pudo entrar con la cabeza en alto, con una sonrisa en los labios, sosteniéndole la mirada a Cho Chang.

- Bien, ahora o nunca- se dijo a sí mismo, con un único objetivo en mente: ganar. _"¡Sólo gánales, Harry!"._- Eso es lo que haré, Hermione.

**O**

**Bien ahí lo tienen… no-me-acuerdo-cuantas-paginas-de-Word xD**

**Pero espero que les haya gustado. A mi parecer creo que hubo más Harmony en este cap que en todos los anteriores. Pero uds. decidirán si estoy en lo cierto, si merezco que me cuelguen por la espera, o si me regalan un rr de 5 palabras de su parte.**

**Quiero agradecer a los que me dejaron rr hace... tiempo jeje:**

**shinji kun112, Yuna Granger, Flor Evans, ****Blackanngel, azaak, Ivii's, JamNe-HarMione, est-potter.**

**Gracias, gracias y también a los que se leyeron este cap (pero todav****ía no sé quiénes son sin un coment xDD).**

**Resumen: Felices Fiestas Patrias, Feliz Día de la Madre (8/Dic.), Feliz Navidad, Feliz Año Nuevo (mi cumple! xD), Feliz Día de los Reyes Magos, Feliz San Valentín.**

**Felicitar a: Blackanngel por su nuevo fic, Nat por su cumple, Lil por tu cumple y tu nuevo fic!, a Belu por su cumple (cerca del mío) y a Elen que también sopló las velitas.**

**Espero que no me falte nadie más sino, háganmelo saber eh!**

**Cuídense y hasta la próxima (o eso es lo que espero… o.o)**

**Auf Wiedersehen, missyumikov!**

"_**Los reviews alegran mi día"**_

**29/Febrero/2008**


End file.
